Spinning Heads
by PeanutFangirl
Summary: Her parents left her alone, with the one thing that can keep her on her feet. With no one to go to, Christina feels lonely. Can it be that Christina is offered a second chance? With the most unlikely person? What will she do to protect her sister? What will the man named Nick do to protect Christina? And possibly capture her heart? (OCxNick) New cover made!
1. One Day To Another

**A/N Why hello my friends! Welcome to the very first chapter of Spinning Heads! You all might know, this was one of the stories I put up for vote after In The Moment. This story won over TWD Season 3, that will most likely come up after I finish The Colors In Hell (Don't worry, that won't be for a while). The Colors In Hell is replacing In The Moment as my main focus, and this will replace The Colors In Hell. I'll try to update at least once a week. We'll see how it goes.**

**Now, I want to give a little heads up. Spinning Heads is a romance story, but will have a slight twist to it. With some margine of error, the whole story will be told in Christina's point of view. The romance in this story isn't the main focus, and you'll see why when you read. **

**A bit about Christina. She is an OC that souly belongs to me, I created her myself. You will learn what you should about her this chapter. Even though Clementine will be in this story, Christina is our main character. From what I established, she (and Gabriella) are the only OCs I will use in this story. I will not accept OCs for this story, but I'm all open to suggestion. **

**Now I want to disclaim two things.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD!**

**Also, if you read my other stories. Joy is my most popular OC, Faith is second. Joy is in four of my stories, and will be featured in six. (In The Moment; The Colors In Hell; The Adventures Of Joy And Faith; The Madness Inside Our Minds; Push On; Where We Stand) and Faith is in two, and will be featured in three (In The Moment; The Adventures Of Joy And Faith; Push On) Christina will only be in this story, I will make no other stories about Christina!**

**Now, let's get into the very first chapter of Spinning Heads!**

* * *

_I gazed down at my baby sister's face. My mom had just given birth two weeks ago. She was perfect, little Gabriella. She didn't yell or scream, she just stared. But her little green eyes seemed to dance. Gabriella was meant to give this family hope. She did, but it also brought fear. One more beauty is one more thing that will break your heart. It was still a happy sight, a happy sight in this f**ked up world._

_I guess I should tell you about myself. My name is Christina Beth Rider. _**(I am not referencing the show, which I don't actually watch.) **_My friends and family will call me by Chrissy or Chris, but whatever. I am sixteen years old, and I have been surviving the zombie apocalypse for two years._

_I'm pretty tall for my age, five feet and eleven inches. My eyes are large and hazel. I have shoulder-lengthed, auburn hair. But I keep it tied up into a ponytail. My parents, friends, parent's friends, people at school, and whoever would tell me I was pretty. I like to believe it, but it's kinda hard. I've not bathed in years. My clothes were pretty ugly. I was wearing a pair of old jeans, converse tennis shoes, and my aunt's old colts hoddie that was too big one me. _**(A little something for my mommy!)**

_I'm very outgoing, public speaking was never a problem for me. I liked being independent, so I never was in a relationship. I'm diagnosed with ADHD _**(I have ADD, been kinda interesting!) **_and my OCD is crazy! I inherrited that from my daddy, Angelo. I also got my anger issues from my daddy as well, but I have better control over it. But that doesn't stop me from having major trust issues. We never joined or let other people join us because I was just to stubborn and distrustful. I don't have regrets in casting people away, regret is a weakness._

_My genes confirm I'm hispanic, but I look white. My mom, Brooke, is hispanic and it shows. You just wouldn't know looking at me. Though they're my parents, I normally take charge of us, mainly because of my stubborness._

_But this was different. I was happy to allow Gabriella as a new member. My mom was cradling the infant, my dad's arm around her. "May I hold her, please?" I asked, sitting on the other side of my mom. She nodded, allowing me to take the baby from her arms._

_I grinned, I normally scare babies whenever I hold them. But not Gabriella, she was different. She looked up at me, as if trying to reconize me. I carassed her cheek with my thumb, she was so soft. "Hey Brie," I cooed, "Big sister, Chrissy is here." I just let the world leave my mind._

_That was only yesterday._

* * *

This was today.

Gunshots filled the air with sound. "Brooke!" I heard my daddy cry out. I was trembling inside my tent. We all had our own tents. I heard screams and curses of unknown voices. Bandits. We were under attack. I was alone. I heard the sounds of a crying baby, Gabriella was alive, hopefully.

Being the smart person I am, I reached for my backpack. All of us had a supply backpack of our own. Each filled with a few cans of beans and veggies, some bottles of water, a survival knife, an extra clip, a first aid kit, and a pack of matches. Better be prepared if I need a fast escape. I grabbed for my glock 17, which I left on the tent ground. It was fully loaded, I was set.

I pressed my back against the wall of my tent. I heard footsteps. Fast footsteps. Loud footsteps. Close footsteps. I mentally ordered myself to stop shaking, then turned the saftey off my gun. The tent flap opened.

Some masked head poked into my tent, I didn't hesitate to put a bullet through his head. Once he was down, I laid on my stomach and crawled out of the tent. The sight fell before me.

My dad had taken cover behind a log, but it didn't offer much protection. He was yelling curses to the hidden bandits. I searched for my mom, then let out an ear piercing screech.

"MOMMY NO!" My mom lay face down in the dirt. A puddle of blood surrounded her head, a bullet hole in the back. My mom was dead. "THERE!" one of the bandits called, pointing right at me.

I had given away my position by yelling. Stupid! I rolled onto my back and pulled the trigger at any head I saw. Three of the bandits fell dead, I did the unspeakable.

I was still out in the open, I needed cover. There was only one way, I lifted my mom's corpse and dropped it on top of me. I hated what I was doing, but I had no choice. My eyes darted around the area, in search of Gabriella.

I finally found her, just a few inches from my reach. My foot shifted and made contact with something. I quickly looked at whatever I touched, finding a bag.

That bag is what we kept the baby formula, bottle, blankets, and diapers. I put two and two together. Mom had been running with the bag and Gabriella, then she got shot, dropping both.

I laced my foot in the handles on the bag, pulling it to me. After lacing the bag on my arm, I made my move. I pushed my mom's body off of my own, and sprinted for Gabriella. I didn't stop once she was in my arms, I just fired my gun. I fired in the direction of the bandits while I ran. I didn't stop shooting until I ran out of amo, and I didn't stop running until five minutes pasted after I was out of earshot of the bandits.

I fell to my knees in exhaustion. Gabriella was still wailing, but otherwise fine. I left my parents. My mom was dead and who knows what happened to my dad! I didn't move from my sitting position, I just held the crying baby close to me. I was crying too, we both needed comfort.

I calmed myself after a while, but Gabriella was still bawling like crazy! I remember my mom used to sing me a song whenever I cried as a baby, and I would stop. Just like magic!

I don't think I mentioned it, but I was a pretty good singer. Not trying to boast, but I am. I tried to remember the lyrics, rocking Gabriella. Once they came back to me, I began to sing softly.

"Angels singing all around, listen to their joyful sound. Telling of Jesus birth. Singing of peace on Earth. Angels singing all around, listen to their joyful sound. Telling of Jesus birth. Singing of peace on Earth."

Gabriella had stopped crying, just like magic. This was it, I was on my own.

* * *

**A/N Alright! I hope y'all liked that first chapter! Please leave a review, it helps me out a lot! I love you all! Take Luck! Lol**


	2. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

**A/N Hey everybody! Thanks for the support I've already gotten! I'm super excited to see this story take off! Out of the stories I'm writing, have written, or will write in the future, I've been looking forward to this one the most! Now, like my other stories, REVIEW TIME!**

**ml 2 ghost: Stop waiting then! Another chapter is here! **

**RavenHunter155: I'm not doing anymore stories that totally revolve around OC's besides The Adventures Of Joy And Faith. I just had some pretty cool ideas that sparked, then this story was created! To be honest, In The Moment and The Colors In Hell were the only stories I even planned on doing ever!**

**GoldenEnderHawk: The beginning is probably the only thing I planned out word for word. I like improvising! Please leave suggestions though, if there's one thing I hate, it's writers block!**

**Nuke4Lyfe: First off, that review is hella sweet! I wouldn't have guessed! Thank you for what you said! Also, I love it when people want me to update, because it makes me feel like I can make someone happy when they see I update!**

**Addibobaddi: I think it's fun to kinda write your own story about someone that TellTale didn't create! Sure, Joy and Faith are big characters, but I feel they can fit in easily. It's weird adding in a new character you've never worked with, and isn't based off of a real life person. Joy is an OC based kinda off of me, while Faith is based off of my best friend, that got me through my depression. Christina is a totally made up character, and I'm having lots of fun choosing her story! And bringing Gabriella into this is something I've wanted to do in many of my other stories, but felt it wouldn't fit in well. Gabriella is a HUGE piece of the plot in this story and I'm just REALLy looking forward to hitting it off!**

**Now that that's done, LET'S CONTINUE!**

* * *

I don't know what was really going on in my mind. Correction, what WASN'T going on in my mind! One though was here, on there, another of there. Nothing was calm, inside of me. Gabriella was done crying, so only the singing of wind could really be heard. I stared down at Gabriella's innocent face, allowing my thoughts to straighten out.

No bandits have shown up, or seemed to have chased me. Then again, I killed a little over half of them. Maybe Dad had finished them, or maybe they finished him. I couldn't deny it, the chance of Dad's survival was slim.

It hit me, I had left Dad there. He may not have noticed me at all, which seems pretty odd, considering I had screamed. No, I can't beat myself up! He would've wanted me to run, he would've wanted me to save Gabriella and myself. He and Mom both.

Mom was dead, she died trying to save Gabriella. I couldn't have done anything, neither could Dad. One minute she kissed me goodnight and left me to sleep in my tent. Next thing I knew, I was hiding under her corpse. My dear mother, she deserved better. I knew crying was useless, but I did it anyway.

I didn't sob and shake, just let the warm drops of water drip out of my eyes and slide down my cheeks. I had lost my mother and quite possibly my dad, I had a right to cry right now. Letting yourself cry and pity yourself is something you should do when you lose someone you love. Letting it ruin your day is okay, feeling depressed is normal and healthy.

But even moments like these have their limits. Grief is one thing, grudges are another. I know I could cry and not regret it, but I couldn't let myself tear into tiny, worthless pieces. My parents loved me and protected me, they wanted me to live. They had Gabriella to bring us hope in this world of walking dead. Now they were gone, and I was standing.

My parents have put the life of Gabriella in my hands. My parents, Gabriella, and I were depending on myself to bring this baby up. To raise her right. I had to push my weakness out of the way, I needed to live. Gabriella was the reason I needed to live, I needed to protect, educate, and love her. I need to be brave.

With my thoughts washed away, my goal set, and my courage built, I stood to my feet. I then realized how heavy my backpack was, and I fell backwards. My rear end landed in the dirt again, and I groaned, "Son of a b*tch." Normally, my parents wouldn't allow me to use fowl language, but I didn't care. I know it wasn't good, but I didn't care if Gabriella grew up listening to me swear, or swore herself. I just didn't care.

I found it amusing that I had ignored the weight on my back, plus the bag of baby supplies, plus Gabriella. I did not plan on carrying anything in my arms but Gabriella. So I pulled out the ribbon I used to keep my hair up out of my hair. I pulled one end through the handles of the bag, and tied it to the hook on the front of my backpack. I shook my auburn hair lose, I'll tie it back up later.

Preparing for the heavy weight of my backpack, I stood up again. Damn, it was heavy! I positioned myself to, uncomfortably, hunch over a little so the weight wouldn't pull me backwards again. I grunted, looking down at the infant in my arms, "Soon as you're old enough, I'm gonna have you carry all this sh*t."

I decided to head back to where I was camping. There was a chance Dad was still alive, and there was other supplies there (if the bandits didn't already steal it) I could use. So I just headed back in the direction I came.

Though I was still broken up over what happened, I wanted to get my hopes up, so I sang my all time favorite song.

**(You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring. This is MY favorite song, it's an old rock song from around the time I was born!)**

**Show me how to lie**  
**You're getting better all the time**  
**And turning all against the one**  
**Is an art that's hard to teach**  
**Another clever word**  
**Sets off an unsuspecting herd**  
**And as you step back into line**  
**A mob jumps to their feet**

**Now dance, f*cker, dance**  
**Man, he never had a chance**  
**And no one even knew**  
**It was really only you**

**And now you steal away**  
**Take him out today**  
**Nice work you did**  
**You're gonna go far, kid**

**With a thousand lies**  
**And a good disguise**  
**Hit 'em right between the eyes**  
**Hit 'em right between the eyes**  
**When you walk away**  
**Nothing more to say**  
**See the lightning in your eyes**  
**See 'em running for their lives**

**Slowly out of line**  
**And drifting closer in your sights**  
**So play it out I'm wide awake**  
**It's a scene about me**  
**There's something in your way**  
**And now someone is gonna pay**  
**And if you can't get what you want**  
**Well it's all because of me**

**Now dance, f*cker, dance**  
**Man, I never had a chance**  
**And no one even knew**  
**It was really only you**

**And now you'll lead the way**  
**Show the light of day**  
**Nice work you did**  
**You're gonna go far, kid**  
**Trust, deceived!**

**With a thousand lies**  
**And a good disguise**  
**Hit 'em right between the eyes**  
**Hit 'em right between the eyes**  
**When you walk away**  
**Nothing more to say**  
**See the lightning in your eyes**  
**See 'em running for their lives**

**Now dance, f*cker, dance**  
**He never had a chance**  
**And no one even knew**  
**It was really only you**

**So dance, f*cker, dance**  
**I never had a chance**  
**It was really only you**

**With a thousand lies**  
**And a good disguise**  
**Hit 'em right between the eyes**  
**Hit 'em right between the eyes**  
**When you walk away**  
**Nothing more to say**  
**See the lightning in your eyes**  
**See 'em running for their lives**

**Clever alibis**  
**Lord of the flies**  
**Hit 'em right between the eyes**  
**Hit 'em right between the eyes**  
**When you walk away**  
**Nothing more to say**  
**See the lightning in your eyes**  
**See 'em running for their lives **

I sang the song over and over until I got back to my camp. It took longer than when I left because one, I was running. Two, I wasn't paying attention to how long I was running. And three, the fact that my backpack was heavy as hell went completely over my head! I mentally thanked myself for running in one direction, so finding the camp was easy.

I arrived, in search of my dad. I laid Gabriella in a basket near the unlit camp fire, setting my heavy backpack beside it. I saw bodies of the bandits with bullets in their heads spread everywhere. _One less problem, hopefully. _

I refused to look at the dead body of my mother, so I walked far from where she lay. "Dad?" I called out, careful not to attract unwanted attention. I didn't get a response, my pluse was racing. I absent-mindedly walked around, I didn't notice a body near me feet. I tripped over, landing on my belly with a loud, "Oof!"

I rubbed my head as I rolled over, "F*ck me." I looked at the body I had tripped over, to let in another horrific sight.

My dad was laying motionless in the dirt, a bullet-sized hole smack in the middle of his forehead. I held my hand over my mouth, my vision going blurry once more.

I didn't scream this time, I just froze. That's just it, Dad was dead. I didn't get my hopes up, but I wasn't prepped to actually find him gone! Tears slipped down my cheeks again, my body trembling again. I moved from my current position to my knees. I placed my hand on his face, pushing his wide eyes shut.

I took a minute to cry, then opened my eyes again, "Don't worry, Daddy. I'll take care of Gabriella. Tell Mommy I love her for me. You rest easy." With that, I retracted my hand from his face. I stood up, and noticed something on the ground nearby.

I shakingly shuffled over, picking up the item. It was an old photo of my family from when I was twelve. We were on the front porch of my old house, I was sitting in my dad's lap while my mom leaned against us both. We all had a bright smile that day, happy to be alive. My parents felt like ghosts now, I wiped my eyes.

I walked over to where my backpack rested and shoved the picture inside of it. Part of me just wanted to leave right now, another wanted to stay and scrap up anything else I could use.

The silent songs of the wind was interupted by the sound of rustling leaves. Then the sound of voices, "Over there." I didn't have time to decide, I quickly scooped up Gabriella and my backpack, then jolted behind a nearby bolder.

I heard the noises even closer, "Whoa."

"Something really threw down here."

"Let's just grab anything we can find, I don't wanna stay any longer than I gotta."

I reached into the side pocket of my backpack, pulling out my survival knife. I couldn't load my gun without making a sound. I hoped and prayed Gabriella would stay quiet. I knew I had to make sure I knew what I could end up dealing with. So I peered around the bolder a little.

I saw two men, and two men only. One of them was pretty good-looking. Shaggy brown hair, a little stubble around his mouth, soft brown eyes, and muscular arms. He didn't look like to much trouble.

The other man kinda looked like a teddy bear. He was tall and chubby. He had black hair and a black beard, dark brown skin, and deep brown eyes behind a pair of glasses. It was kinda adoreable.

I didn't think they seemed dangerous, but I didn't trust ANYONE! I stayed in my spot, but I lingered a bit to long. The young, brown haired man caught my eye for a moment before I jerked behind the bolder. _Please don't let them have seen me. Please don't let them have seen me!_

"Who's there?!"

* * *

**A/N BOOM! That cliffhanger! Looks like two of our friends came to visit, we'll see how it goes! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, and I will start naming the chapters of my stories from now on. Besides The Colors In Hell because that's to far in. Be on the look out for more chapters in the future! Please be sure to leave a review, I'd really appreciate it! Take Luck! Lol**


	3. It All Starts Now

**A/N Hey my peeps! Welcome back to Spinning Heads! Thank you all so much for the support you've been giving me! I really appreciate it! Now, if you read my other stories, I am (once again) gonna stop doing reviews for a while. If I do end up responding a review or two on a chapter, and I don't address reviews are back on, it means it was a review that I personally felt I needed to address. I will keep y'all posted if I change anything.**

**Also, I do have a quick warning. Since I write the A/N at the beginning first, I have NO idea how long my chapters will end up being. So I don't know how this one will turn out. I am sick, I have a cold. The whole day, I was just coughing non stop. So, I REALLY don't feel 100% so I most likely won't be putting 100% into this chapter. But I am bored, and I said I'll updated weekly, so I would rather do this instead of sitting around, playing minecraft on my Xbox, and coughing up my guts. I'm just saying, the chapter may be short and boring, but we'll see.**

**I will probably do better then I'm telling you I will, because...**

**1) I love this story, this is the story I was looking forward to writing more than any other of my past present and future stories.**

**2) I have a pretty solid plan, I have had the beginning planned out pretty hardcore. But the rest of the story will mostly be improvised.**

**3) I normally do better than expected, I'm sure you all will love it regardless. I won't get my hopes up though, I'd advise you to do the same.**

**Here's chapter 3! **

* * *

"Who's there?" one of the strangers called out.

I remained motionless, careful not to disturb Gabriella. I considered getting out my gun, but I stuck to the plan and trusted myself with my knife. My breathing was slow, my senses were hyper-active, my intentions set. I wasn't gonna start anything, I would only attack if I had too. I wouldn't stand up unless I had too.

"Who are you talking to?" said the other voice, pretty deep-like. "I saw something over there," replied a southern accented voice. I could safely assume he was pointing towards my location.

"I don't see anyone," said the deep-voiced man. The other sounded so sure of himself, "Seriously! I saw it duck behind the rock." I didn't move, I didn't speak. "Hello? We're not looking for trouble!"

I considered staying silent, but it was kinda useless. The man clearly saw me and knew I was here. If I didn't respond, he would come over and see me with Gabriella, even worse in a vulnerable position. I decided to speak, "That's what everyone says." I didn't stand up, I wasn't gonna do anything I felt could get away with not doing.

The same voice replied, "You're telling me. But we're not gonna hurt you, swear."

I remained low, and spoke bitterly, "Swearing doesn't make something so." I could hear a sigh, then the same voice, "I understand. I ain't asking you to trust us, you don't gotta. But I can promise you, we ain't bad people."

I rolled my eyes, even though they couldn't see, "How do I know you don't have guns aimed towards my spot? Or if there are other people around ready to take a shot at me? You could be murderers, rapists, cannibles, or theives for all I know."

I could almost here the pity in his voice, "So could you, but you ain't attacked us yet." I hated to admit, he had a point. I could be some monster for all they know, but I wasn't. None of us had attacked anyone, no one showed any signs of hostile behavior. If these guys wanted to do something to me, they would've most likely done it already.

"Would you please come out?" said the same man. The other man seemed anxious, "You sure? Maybe we should just leave her alone." I didn't wait for him to respond, "I'm coming out, but if anyone does anything I don't like, it won't end pretty." With that, I made my presence known.

If this were a movie, you would have the camera zoom in on my face, a fan would blow my hair to the side, and everything would move in slow motion. With my knife in on hand, and cradling Gabriella in the other, I stood into view.

The two men took a look at me, and two seconds later you would think they saw Megan Fox in a bikini. Their eyes went wide and their jaws hung open. I could understand that, I guess. I was a young, teenaged, girl with a two week old baby in my arms.

The brunette man, who was the one talking to me, stumbled over his words a bit, "You-you're...a kid?" I scoffed, "I am sixteen, thank you very much."

The teddy bear looking man sounded utterly shocked, "You have a baby?" I kept a cold stare, and spoke harshly, "She's my sister, not my kid." I could see relief on both of there faces.

I noticed they had guns in hollisters around their waists, but neither of them reached for them. I relaxed my mind a bit, but kept my guard up.

The brunette man seemed to mentally snap back to reality, "Oh, I'm Luke. This is Alvin." Luke and Alvin, noted. Alvin nodded, and smiled a little, "Hey."

I gave them a shallow nod, "Well, Luke and Alvin, I'm Christina." Luke placed his hands on his hips, "Nice to meet ya, Christina." Alvin was really looking at Gabriella, I answered him before he could ask, "This is Gabriella."

The two men nodded, Luke kinda check around himself. Alvin crossed his arms, "You got any folks?"

I felt my heart drop, and crash at the bottom of me. My head went crazy again, and I started to shake a bit. I tried to remain stiff as I replied with a slightly cracked voice, "You are standing right next to my mom."

Alvin and Luke looks the their left a bit, to see the rotting body of my mother merely feet away. Alvin's eyes went wide again as they never left the sight. Luke turned back to face me, and I could see some tears never leaving his eyes, "Oh my God, I am so sorry."

I cleared my throat, avoiding looking at my parents, "My dad is over there," I pointed to the direction of his body, "And the remains of my family is right here." I pointed to Gabriella.

Alvin managed to choke out, "When did this happen?" I closed my eyes, trying not to cry again, "Maybe twenty minutes ago, if you must know."

You think you see shock from someone, these guys just looked like they just swallowed a bee or something! I couldn't blame them though, I wouldn't have been able to believe it if it didn't actually happen to me.

Luke took a step closer to me, careful not to test me. But I let him, I didn't care at the moment. Luke let his guard down, I became less afraid of them.

"You're alone?" he asked. I just nodded my head, unable to speak. He looked back at Alvin, who just looked like he was gonna burst into tears. Luke turned back to me, "No group?"

I finally found my words, "No, I never let anyone join us. I don't trust anyone." Luke tried to speak peacefully, "To be expected, I guess."

I opened my eyes, looking sharply at the man. He stopped trying to approach me. Luke took a breath, "Look, I know you don't know us from a hole in the ground. I ain't tryin' to force ya into anything. But if you wanna come with us, we'll be obliged to help ya."

I considered it. I didn't know these men, I wasn't gonna let anyone near me, and I wasn't gonna let ANYONE dare think about coming near Gabriella. But I mean, trying to do everything on my own? I wasn't gonna make it. These guys seem well fed and rested. I probably had bags beneath my eyes right now. And I was pretty hungry.

Luke continued, "We gotta group not far from here. We have a kid, bit younger than you, and we gotta a baby on the way so." A kid? A pregnant woman? That may seem like a liability, but it goes to show these people may not be dangerous.

A future mother may be just what Gabriella needs, plus they must have stuff for babies. Luke kept going on, "We have a spare room, plenty of food and supplies, it's a safe area, plenty of baby formula."

"Baby formula?!" I repeated. Luke nodded, "Yeah, we were out here looking for more. Seems you prolly' need it too." I looked down at Gabriella, if there was more formula, she needed it. I knew I had some, but I couldn't rely on it lasting, or finding more. If there was a chance Gabriella would be safe and healthy, I had to risk it.

"Alright, I'll go with you, but I'm leaving if something I don't like happens, get it?" Luke nodded, smiling. Alvin seemed to approve of taking me in.

"Alright then, Christina," Luke smiled, "welcome to the party."

* * *

**A/N Okay, I may start working on the next chapter right away, but I don't know. I'll hopefully update The Colors In Hell tomorrow! Please leave a review, and best wishes I get better.**

**ROBIN OUT! (Be proud of me Emily Rose!)**


	4. From Badass To Broken

**A/N Hello my peeps! (I seriously need a new intro!) Welcome back to Spinning Heads! (Okay, HELP ME WITH A NEW INTRO!) Sorry I missed an upload, I was having a bit of writers block, but I'm back now!**

**You all probably know I have four chapters of the sequel to In The Moment (Push On) up! Go check them out if you haven't already! I've been a bit too excited about getting it up I've been kinda neglecting my other stories...I is sowy.**

**Bit of a funny annoucment, my close friend The Rose of Hedylogos/Batman and I have a fabulous ship name! Emolly! (If you guys, for some crazy reason, didn't know her name is Emily, mine's Molly.) Support this ship and put #Emolly in the reviews! BATMAN AND ROBIN WUVS YEW!**

**Anyway, I'm not doing reviews for this chapter, but I'll try to get back into it soon! Yay!**

**One last thing. I'm a bit concerned I haven't heard from my friend Addi (Addibobaddi) in a while. I know it's probably not a big deal, but I can't help but worry a little. Please cross your fingers for us, I'd appreciate it!**

**Okay, let's get back to the story.**

* * *

Luke, Alvin, and I had been been walking for only about five minutes, but that seemed more like decades! We were all walking in utter silence, but I didn't really care. I was still carrying the heavy ass backpack with the baby supplies bag attached to it.

I'll be honest, the situation filled me with rage. I hated lots of things at the moment, as I normally do. I hated having my auburn air hang in front of my face, blocking some of my view and tickling my cheeks. I hated carrying the backpack on my back. I hated having to go with these new people, I never trust anyone. I hated I was risking the life of Gabriella and my own for these bastards. I hated the fact I left my parents back there, dead and rotting. I hated it when Luke and Alvin tried to strike a conversation with me to break the ice, I clearly didn't want to talk to them. I hated it all.

I know hate is a strong word, but strong words were for strong emotions. I say I hated stuff before, but this was real hatred. I was regretting every second I spent with these new older men. I just hated it.

I would keep groaning and grunting over this stupid backpack, but refused to let Luke carry it every time he offered. I fell over once, nearly dropping Gabriella, and I almost accepted Luke's offer to carry my pack, but I turned him down. Even if I was being unreasonable, I'm not stupid. Theres was no way I was letting these strangers take hold of my supplies. I'm glad no one offered to carry Gabriella for me, I would taken their hand off.

Speaking of Gabriella, her little cries started to begin. Luke and Alvin stopped to turn around and give me questioning looks. I ignored them, sitting down in the dirt.

"What's up with you?" I asked Gabriella, even though I knew she couldn't understand me. I cradled her and rocked her, trying to calm her down. But nothing was working. I considered singing again, but I didn't due to Luke and Alvin being right there. I just felt uncomfortable singing in front of them.

"What do you want?" I teasingly demanded from Gabriella, "ya little ass-kicker!" Alvin gave me a bit of a stare by the way I spoke to Gabriella, I just glared at him, "What? She's a baby, I'm the only ass-kicker here!" Alvin looked away after I threatened him. It the came to me.

"SH*T!" I snapped, smacking my hand to my forehead. Luke looked at me, confused, "What?" I groaned, "Dammit, I forgot to feed her!" Luke shrugged, then sat down in the dirt. I raised my eyebrow at him, he only smiled, "We'll wait for ya." Alvin hesitated, but shrugged and sat down as well.

I gave them a suspicious look, but then just went about what I was doing. I set Gabriella in the dirt, keeping a sharp eye on her so Luke or Alvin wouldn't get and bright ideas, and reached into the baby supplies bag, pulling out baby formula, a bottle of water, and a baby bottle.

I added formula and water together in the bottle, and began to shake it. Luke fumbled around in the dirt, "So, where you from?" I shot him a glare, "What's it to you?" Luke let out a sigh of annoyance, I didn't really blame him. I was being pretty b*tchy to them. But I didn't care, I don't trust them.

I grumbled, "I'm from Kentucky." Luke glanced around him as I began to feed Gabriella. "How'd you get here?" Luke asked. I shrugged, "Always on the move, I don't like to stay in a single place for too long." The two men nodded, I decided to ask them a few questions, "Who's in your group?"

Luke shifted a little, "Friend of mine and his uncle. Doctor, his daughter, and Alvin's pregnant wife." I bit my lip, not really wanting to make assumptions. So I just kept feeding Gabriella.

Luke and Alvin asked me a few questions, but nothing that would upset me. I finished feeding Gabriella, thankful she didn't resume crying. I thre the empty bottle back in the bag, standing back up.

I avoided grunting as I stood up with my heavy backpack. And we continued our way.

* * *

It wasn't long before we reached a clearing, with a quait little cabin in the middle of it. Luke placed his hands on his hips, "Well, this is it."

I looked up at them, "What?" We walked closer, Luke turned to me, "You may want to wait a moment, the group tends to...overreact to new people. Alvin? You mind stay with her?" Alvin nodded in reply, "Sure thing." Luke took one last look at me, "You sure you don't want me to take that for ya?"

I was about to say no, but I was just way to tired. I slid the backpack off and handed it to Luke, how gave me a look of surprise. I let out a sigh of relief when the weight left my back, "Thanks." Luke looked a bit unsure with my backpack, but then entered the house.

I leaned against the wall, making sure I wasn't shaking Gabriella to much. Alvin shoved is hands in his pockets, "Hey uh...I'm sorry. About what happened to your parents." The image of my parents dead bodies flooded my mind again, and I closed my eyes to fight the tears. I eventually responded, "Yeah, thanks."

I heard a bit of bickering inside the house, causing an uncomfortable feeling to hit me. Alvin muttered something under his breathe, but I couldn't tell what, nor did I care to try and figure out what.

I heard Luke snap from inside, "She's just a kid!" I heard another voice yell back, female voice, "So what? She could still be with Carver!" I groaned, feeling even more uncomfortable. I heard Luke's voice again, "She was with her parents! She said they got attacked and her parents got killed!"

Another male voice was heard, "And you just believed this bullsh*t story some random girl told ya?! No f*ckin' way she's stayin here!" My feeling of awkwardness was replaced with anger. I don't care what it was, my parents just died today, and he dare call it bullsh*t!

Alvin quickly caught on the fact I was pissed, he tried to calm me, "Hey, sorry about the way they're acting. Rebecca and Nick tend to be...hot-headed a lot." I growled, "My parents, JUST F*CKING DIED! I HAVE A BABY TO TAKE CARE OF AND THEY CALL IT BULLSH*T!"

Alvin's eyes widened at my outburst, I didn't realize I had yelled, but I didn't care. Hot tears finally won the fight and slipped out my eyes and down my cheeks. I hiccuped as I cried, and it hurt my chest every time I did. This was a bad idea, I shouldn't have come here.

I heard footsteps, and the sound of a door opening. "Alvin, wha-?" I lightly opened my eyes to look upon the group. All of them looked the same, frozen at the sight of me. Wide eyes, open mouths, and zero movement.

There was a short old man, he had short grey hair, a small beard on his chin, and gentle green eyes. A tall, hispanic man with a little girl behind him. A very pregnant black lady, with crazy hair. And a very tall young man with long-ish hair and deep blue eyes. I noticed the man has a rifle in his hand, and I mentally cursed myself for giving my backpack to Luke.

The little girl perked up at the sight of Gabriella, "She has a baby?" I looked down at the infant in my arms. She looked blurry though from my tears. I tried to stop crying so I could look intimidating, but I just couldn't.

"Christina?" I think Luke said. I looked up to see Luke slowly approaching me. I allowed him to stand near me, but not let him touch me. He reached out to touch my shoulder, but I moved away. He retracted his hand, giving me a look of pity. The short old man growled at his group, "Great, y'all made the poor girl upset."

I stared up at the people, seeing nothing but sympathetic expressions. The hispanic man raised his eyebrow, "Are you-?" Even with the tears on my cheeks, my eyes went cold and hateful, "I'm fine."

The little girl emerged from behind the hispanic man, I could only assume she was his daughter. She looked at me, "Why are you crying?" That only angered me more. I snapped, "Because your group are calling my dead parents bullsh*t!"

Everybody turned to glare at the man with the rifle, I could only assume was the guy that said it. He looked offended, that jackass, "What?!" Luke snapped at him, "She just lost her parents, Nick, and you say it's bullsh*t! She's a little girl!"

I stamped my foot, "I'M SIXTEEN! I'M NOT A KID!" The group fell silent, gapping at me. I started to yell, "I'm a sixteen year old girl, and I'm stuck taking care of my little sister! And that little sister is TWO WEEKS OLD! As of twenty minutes ago, we have no parents, and no family! That's the truth, and you have the nerve to call it BULLSH*T! F*ck you guys! I don't know why I thought coming here was a good idea, but I was clearly wrong! I'm leaving, and I ain't NEVER trusting anyone AGAIN!"

The group stared at me, astonished. Luke especially looked taken aback, but of course, I didn't care. I started to walk forward, shoving past Luke a little. But then I started to slow down, I barely made it far. My head began to spin, and there seemed to be three of everyone. My grip on Gabriella got looser. My legs began to shake, and my energy was low.

Right then, my legs gave away. I fell forward, almost dropping Gabriella. I felt a pair of strong arms reach out and grab me. I gripped as tight as I could on the infant in my arms, as did whoever had caught me. I looked up to see the face of the man I believe Luke called Nick. The same guy that had the gun and said my parents were bullsh*t.

"Christina!" I heard Luke cry. He came closer, coming beside me, "What's wrong with her?" Nick tried to get a stronger grip on me, he snapped, "I don't f*cking know!" I saw Luke reach and take Gabriella from me, I tried to get up and stop him, "Stop!"

Trying to stand made it worse, I only fell over again. Nick was able to catch me again, my fingers dug into the sleeves of his shirt for support. Luke looked sorrowful at me, "I'm sorry Christina, I just didn't want you to drop her." Luke didn't seem to be hurting Gabriella, so I tried not to freak out. Luke quickly handed my baby sister to the pregnant lady, I believe her name was Rebecca.

"Take her for a moment, please," Luke said to Rebecca. She seemed to be in shock, but took Gabriella and held her in a motherly fashion. Nick moved his hands, one sliding under my legs, lifting me off the ground bridal style. Luke came and stood next to him, "What's wrong with her, Carlos?"

The hispanic man, Carlos, placed his hand on my forehead. He calmly felt my forehead, and checked my pulse. He spoke with a very heavy Spanish accent, "Miss...?"

I managed to croak out, "Christina." He nodded, "Christina, when was the last time you had any water?" I thought back for a moment, then answered, "I've not had any today." Carlos frowned, Luke butt in, "She said she had been running with her backpack. And she wore that heavy ass thing all the way here."

Carlos gave me a look of dissapointment, only making me pissed off. "She's exhausted, and dehydrated. She needs to drink a whole bottle of water and she needs some sleep." I groaned, feeling really overworked. Luke placed his hands on his hips, "She doesn't want to stay."

All Carlos did was walk back into the house, the little girl, Rebecca with Gabriella, and Alvin following him. I heard Carlos call, "She'll have to stay until she gets better, probably the whole night." They shut the door, leaving me with Luke, the old man, and Nick, still carrying me.

The old man spoke first, "I'm sorry, missy, but I'm afraid you'll be stuck with us for a while." Luke looked at me, I could see the worry in his eyes, "You want me to take her , Nick?" Luke took a step forward, but Nick stopped him, maybe a bit to fast, "No, no, it's fine, I've got her."

I looked up at him, still mad about what he said. I saw him glance down at me, and our eyes met. I quickly averted mine, not wanting to look up to see if his left. The short old man turned to open the door, allowing Nick to carry me inside with Luke at his heels.

I shut my eyes for a moment, and I felt Nick spin around and walk backwards into a room. I opened my eyes back up, and I was inside what looked like a kitchen. Nick walked over to a dinner table and sat me down in one of the chairs. Luke ran over to grab a water bottle, and brought it over to me. Nick sat in the chair beside me, I felt his eyes on me.

"Here," Luke said, giving me the water bottle, "I'll take your sister to your room." I gave him a nod in return, and Luke left me and Nick in the kitchen alone. I took the cap off the bottle, setting it on the table, and I took a nice long sip of the fresh water.

I glanced over at Nick, who seemed to be mesmerized by me. I snipped, "The hell are you looking at?" Nick looked away leaning back in his chair, "Sorry." I shot daggers at him, "Sorry? I lose my family today, you call it bullsh*t, and you say sorry?!"

Nick put his head in his hands, "I didn't f*ckin' believe it at first, okay? I'm sorry!" I opened my mouth to curse at him, but just looked away and drank some more water. I wiped the tear stains off my face with the palm of my hand, feeling a little embarassed about what I did.

I could feel Nick's eyes on my again, "Damn, you're just so...young...it's just." I whipped my head to glare at him, "It's what? It's crazy I survived this long? It's weird I lost my family? What the hell is your problem?!" Nick bit his lip slightly, "I can't imagine losing my parents at your age?" I rolled my eyes, "What would you know about it?" Nick shrugged, "Lost my mom about a week ago, and I could care less 'bout where my dad is."

My eyes sofened a little, looking at Nick. He sighed, "We let some bit girl stay, but she just ended up turnin' and my mom was right there..." He looked down for a moment, I muttered emotionlessly, "Sorry."

I finished my water, and stood from my seat. My legs defianly felt shaky, causing Nick to stand up, "Ya need help?" I shook my head, "I'm fine." Despite that, Nick took hold of my arm and began to help me walk. I felt my cheeks get the slightest bit hot by his touch. He led me out of the kitchen, and across the room...over to a staircase.

I saw Luke coming down, offering me a sympathetic smile. He stopped next to Nick, "Get her up there safely, would ya?" Nick nodded, "Yeah." I called to Luke frantically, "Wait! Where's Gabriella?" Luke motioned up the stairs, "She's in a basket in your room, sleeping." He then walked off to who knows where.

Nick started to help me up the stairs, best as he could. Halfway up, my foot slipped and I started to fall back. Nick's arm instantly went around my waist, pulling me up. Our shoulders pressed together, he had a strong grip on my hand and my waist. We stared at each other for a moment, before I regained myself, looking away from is eyes, "Thanks." Nick mumbled a response, I couldn't really make it out though.

Nick managed to get me up the stairs, and led me to a room close to it. He opened the door for me, and let me walk in on my own. I saw Gabriella in a basket with blankets inside on top of a bed. I speed walked over to her, scooping her into my arms, hugging her close.

Nick was still standing in the doorway, "Later Christina." I looked up at him, meeting his icy blue eyes, "Yeah." Nick slowly shut the door, and I blinked a little. I saw Gabriella's dancing eyes, causing me to smile. I lightly touched my hand to my cheek, feeling the abnormal warmth in it.

* * *

**A/N Hope you all liked the chapter! Looks like Christina has a bit of an admirer! *Wiggles eyebrows* Please leave a review, it helps me out a lot. And don't forget! #Emolly! And cross your fingers for Addibobaddi! Take Luck!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	5. Fireflies

I stirred awake, my eyelids fluttering gently. I took in the surroundings of my room, letting memories come back to mind. I rolled over onto my back, staring up at the ceiling. I will be honest, I've not felt this nice in so long. I looked down beside my bed, and I saw little Gabriella sleeping like candlelight, so delicate and peaceful. I let out a peasured sigh, slightly smiling.

I don't know what it was, but my heart seemed to be trying to burst out of my chest. I was feeling a lot better than yesterday, hydrated and well rested. Plus, the bed I slept in was super comfortable. I kinda just wanted to stay in bed all day.

That was until, I looked at my door to see my heavy ass backpack with the baby supplies. I groaned, talking out loud, "I have to feed her..." I reluctantly dragged myself out of my bed, and I caught a glimpse of my reflection. My auburn hair was tattered and my skin was pale.

Maybe I wasn't all the way better...who knows. Carlos will probably be able to help. I hesitated to leave Gabriella alone in the room, but I don't think anyone was gonna try anything. They didn't when I fell over, and they didn't when I was sleeping. I just had to go and make her a bottle. I'll be right back up! So I grabbed the formula and bottle and walked downstairs to get some water.

My feet clomped down the stairs, I personally didn't care if I was loud. I was gonna feed Gabriella and leave. I just didn't want to push my luck here, or put Gabriella at risk. My parents left me in charge, I was determained to protect Gabriella. Nothing and no one was ever gonna change that.

There was something inside me telling me that leaving wasn't the best idea thought. I don't understand why? These people may noy be what they appear to be. And if they were, letting them get to close to me just gives me more people to lose, and to take my focus from Gabriella. Gabriella was the only thing that mattered to me now, nothing was gonna change that, ever.

I noticed on the wall, a picture of a duck. Now, I know the whole cabin was covered in pictures of ducks, but this one was a little different. All around this one duck, were a bunch of fireflies. It wasn't a big deal when you first glance at it, but I stopped to take it in. The fireflies looking kinda like they were dancing around the duck. It reminded me of the world and the way it used to be. I could defiantly feel a small smile creep its way onto my face.

I walked into the first room I saw, I assuming it was the kitchen. I let a relief sigh out when I found out it was. I searched cabinet to cabinet until I found water bottles. I took one out, opening it.

I just couldn't stop thinking of the picture of the duck with the fireflies, the peace it portrayed. I missed being able to sleep at night, when I would sleep with a teddy bear instead of a gun. My parents would check me for ticks over bites. I wouldn't be afraid of death, and I could be a happy teenaged girl. I should still be in high school, I should be taking my drivers test so I could get a lisense, I should be dating a sweet guy, I should be taking stupid pictures of myself in the mirror and sending them to my girlfriends.

In days when I was sad, I would listen to the same song. And it was called _Fireflies, _which is why the picture really got to me. It was still early, so I figured, if I was quiet, I could sing it. I couldn't help it, I loved the song. I began to shake up the bottle as I sung.

* * *

**(**_**Fireflies **_**by Owl City.)**

**You would not believe your eyes**  
**If ten million fireflies**  
**Lit up the world as I fell asleep**  
**'Cause they'd fill the open air**  
**And leave tear drops everywhere**  
**You'd think me rude**  
**But I would just stand and stare**

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
**That planet Earth turns slowly**  
**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**  
**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

I felt my voice begin to get louder, and I began to dance a little. My mind was telling me to shut my mouth and hurry up, but I was having fun so I kept sing louder and dancing.

**'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs**  
**From ten thousand lightning bugs**  
**As they tried to teach me how to dance**  
**A foxtrot above my head**  
**A sock hop beneath my bed**  
**The disco ball is just hanging by a thread**

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
**That planet Earth turns slowly**  
**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**  
**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**Leave my door open just a crack**  
**'Cause I feel like such an insomniac**  
**Why do I tire of counting sheep?**  
**When I'm far too tired to fall asleep**

**To ten million fireflies**  
**I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes**  
**I got misty eyes as they said farewell**  
**But I'll know where several are**  
**If my dreams get real bizarre**  
**'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar**

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
**That planet Earth turns slowly**  
**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**  
**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
**That planet Earth turns slowly**  
**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**  
**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
**That planet Earth turns slowly**  
**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**  
**Because my dreams are bursting at the seams**

* * *

I had finished the song, not realizing how loud I had actually gotten. I stopped shaking the bottle full of formula and water. I walked towards the door, and pushed it open. The awful sight unfolded before me.

I saw Nick, Luke, and the girl I learned was named Sarah smirking at me. I felt my face go incredibly hot. Hotter than the sun. Sarah pointed at me from behind Luke, "Look she's blushing!"

My voice finally came back to me, "You guys...heard all that?" Luke's smirk greatened, "Yep." My brow furrowed and I shoved my way through them, "You guys are assholes." I heard one of them, sounded like Nick, call, "Hey!" I just marched up the stairs and shut the door behind me.

I scooped up Gabriella, who had woken from the sound of the door, and set her in my lap. Cradling her head, I gently fed her the formula substance in the bottle. The hottness in my cheeks wouldn't go away, annoying me. But reflecting on what just happened, I could feel another smile creep its way onto my face. But this one was wider, and I could feel my heart thudding.

_Shut the f*ck up heart! _I ordered it, but it kept racing. God, I was so embarassed. But part of me still thought it was...fun. I mumbled to Gabriella, "Looks like you're not gonna be the only think kicking my ass."

* * *

Carlos had said I was still weak from yesterday, and advised I stay another day. Part of me wanted to rage out and punch him, but another part...didn't mind. After all, it was the afternoon, and I was starting to enjoy being around these people. I especially liked Sarah and Pete, the were both funny and kind people.

I was sitting with Sarah on the couch, while she held Gabriella. I was a bit concerned, but she was only twelve **(I know Sarah is actually 15 in the game, but stick with it for the story!) **and she was pretty harmless. Plus, she's been begging me for two hours, despite Carlos's demands for her to stop. She was good with Gabriella, snuggling her and talking to her. I could almost see myself in Sarah, it was a little scary.

Sarah looked up at me, "You have a pretty singing voice." My eyes widened a little bit, no one has brought up the singing all day. I was happy about it, but every time Luke and Nick gave me a knowing look, my cheeks would turn bright red and I would hide in my room until it died down.

I stuttered a little, "Thanks." Sarah smiled a little, "What song was it?" I shrugged, avoiding eye contact, "It's called _Fireflies_, it reminds me of the world before all this happened." Sarah bit her lip, looking back at Gabriella, "Do you things will ever get back to the way they were before?"

My real answer was no, I didn't think the world would change back to how it was before all hell broke out on Earth. But Sarah's innocent self was impossible to admit to. "I don't know, Sarah, " I replied. "I hope so."

Sarah smiled, handing Gabriella back to me, "It will go back, I know it will." I finally looked back up at her, to meet her glowing eyes. Maybe Sarah was right, I just needed hope.

* * *

I was sitting outside on the porch of the cabin. I had my gun with me, but I didn't think I'd need to use it. I heard the door open, and a male voice was heard, "Oh hey! Didn't know you were out here."

I looked up over my shoulder, and I saw Nick standing there. I shrugged, "Well, now you do." I heard him chuckle as he took a seat beside me. "Where's Gabriella?" Nick asked me. I bit my lip hesitently, "She's sleeping, Sarah's watching her." I will be honest, I felt I could only trust Sarah to look after Gabriella without doing anything that would hurt her, crazy as it sounds.

"Ah," was all Nick said in reply. I looked back over at him, "What are you ding out here?" Nick shrugged, "Just needed some air, I guess."

Silence

"So...you sing?" Nick asked. My cheeks, of course, went flaming hot again. I quickly covered my face with my hands, earning a chuckle from Nick. I replied awkwardly, "A little..." Nick smiled, "Well, you're pretty good. Luke and I used to a lot...when we were younger."

I knew there was a strong friendship between those two men...I had to ask, "Are you two like...brothers or something?" Nick gave me a weird look, "Me and Luke?" I relucantly nodded, causing Nick to burst out laughing.

I glared at him, smacking him on the arm. He stopped and rubbed his arm, "Jesus, you hit hard." I rolled my eyes, "Answer the damn question." I didn't really have to say that, I kinda already knew it now. Nick smirked, "No, we're best friends. Neither of us have siblings."

I twiddled my thumbs, "I used to relate..." Nick gave me a sorry look, "How old are you?" I didn't answer right away, feeling hella awkward. "I'm sixteen." I saw Nick's face drop, realizing how young I really was...after losing my parents.

Nick kinda stared at me, like he thought I couldn't tell. Every so often, I would catch Nick staring at me from across the room, and he'd avert his eyes as soon as mine met his. I don't know why, but I didn't really mind it. Sometimes, I'd catch myself sneaking a quick glance at Nick for some reason, I don't know why.

Okay, I'll admit. Nick was kinda cute. His long, raven colored hair was hiden beneath a halo hat. (I loved playing Halo when I was younger, though I wasn't very good at it. He was tall for even his age. He had a cute habit of scratching the back of his head when he was nervous or something. But I especially liked his deep, icy blue eyes. They always seemed to sparkle and dance, something I could only see in Gabriella's eyes. They were kinda mesmerizing, so I tried to avoid looking into them as much as humanly possible.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a scream was suddenly heard from the woods.

* * *

**A/N BOOM CLIFFHANGER!**

**Please don't hate me. Also, Addibobaddi is okay! HEY GIRLY!**

**Anyway, I'm gonna go play poker, Take Luck!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	6. The New Girl

**A/N New intro. I need a new intro. I will never do intros again, until I get a new one. Help me.**

* * *

I leaped up at the sound of the cries. Nick followed suit, talking fast, "The hell was that?" I quickly glanced at him, "I dunno, c'mon!" I began to sprint through the trees, towards the sound. I could only assume Nick was following me. The thought of leaving Gabriella at the house with the rest of the group went completly over my head. But I guess I trusted Sarah enough to keep an eye on her.

I did not like running that much, especially after what happened to my parents, but I didn't have much of a choice. Not before long, I came up to see a group of about five bandits hovering someone as they kicked whoever it was.

"Take that, you little b*tch!" one of the bandits snapped. I glared at the sight of the men, and shouted, "HEY!" The bandits stopped kicking whoever they were kicking, and turned to look at me. "Ho ho! Lookie what we got here!" one of the men said.

I noticed a trembling figure in the middle of the gang, a young girl. That just enraged me more, "Get the f*ck away from her!" The bandits started to laugh, and another snipped, "Or what?"

I clentched my fists as one of the men sent another kick to the little girl's body. I yelled loudly, "Touch her again and I'll kill you motherf*ckers!"

All that did was cause the bandits to laugh more, "B*tch, you think you're tough enough to take all of us?" I slid my survival knife from my back pocket, holding it behind me. I then said coldly, "I'll take my chances." With that, I threw my knife.

The knife landed straight in the closest man's chest, causing him to drop to the ground, dead. The bandits instantly charged for me, "GET HER!" I grabbed the man closest to me by the arm, twisting it and ducking beneath the man. Another tried to pounce of me, but landed on the man I was hiding under right after I released him, slipping away.

I wrapped my leg around a man who tried to attack me from behind, and he fell onto my back. I then flipped him over to land, back first, on the remaining man in front of me. Once they were down, I kicked them all for good measure.

Nick stood nearby, gaping at me. I glared at him, "Stop standing there and grab the girl!" He then snapped back to reality, nodded and running over to pick up the girl. I quickly pulled my knife out from the first man's heart, and used it to kill as many men as I could before Nick took off with the girl.

Thanks to my extrodinary speed and strength, I was able to finish killing every man and catch up with Nick. He had slowed down when he noticed me, and we walked side by side. "Is she okay?" I demanded, worried for the young girl. Nick nodded, "Yeah, she's alive, but they knocked her out cold."

I stared down at the poor thing, can't imagine what she's been through. Silence filled the air for a moment, when Nick finally asked, "How did you do that?" I opened my mouth to reply, when Nick nearly dropped the girl.

She had started to shake and squirm. She had woken up. "Sh*t!" Nick swore as he regained his grip. She coughed a little when I quickly sprang in front of Nick, keeping close to her.

"Hey, now. We're not gonna hurt you," I soothed. She blinked a few times, looking at me with a blank expression. Nick and I exchanged a glance, before looking back down at the girl.

She couldn't be older than Sarah. She had very short, curly black hair that was hidden beneath a cap. She had pretty amber eyes, and her face was covered in blood. I tried to cheer her up, "You're gonna be okay."

No response.

I tried to get a few answers from her, "Where's your group?" She still didn't answer; I didn't want to push her. "Look, I know you were just attacked, but we're not gonna hurt you."

She blinked.

"I'm Christina. This is Nick," I said. Nick tried to comfort her too, "Heya." She finally spoke up, "I'm Clementine." I smiled, moving out of the way so Nick could continue walking. "Nice to meet you Clementine. We're just gonna take you back to our group, we've got a doctor with us."

I'll admit, it felt weird saying 'our group' considering I was leaving soon. But I had to convince the kid she was safe anyway. Then it hit me; I had left Gabriella at the house. I looked over at Nick, "Gabriella…" I then started to sprint back to the house.

"CHRISTINA!" I heard Nick call, but I ignored him. I just wanted to make sure Gabriella was okay. The cabin wasn't far, so I made it there in seconds. Nick was far behind, thankfully, so I was able to leave the door open while I burst inside.

"Christina? What's wrong?" Pete said as I ran inside. I shoved past him, racing up the stairs, "Brie!" I barged into Sarah's room, seeing her cradling Gabriella in her arms.

Sarah stood up to greet me, "You're back!" I quickly scooped little Gabriella into my arms, hugging her close, "Thank God…" Sarah looked confused, "What happened?" I heard Rebecca's voice downstairs, "Who the f*ck is she?"

I quickly ran back downstairs, two steps at a time. Gabriella had begun crying, so I had to gently rock her to try to calm her. Nick was standing in the middle of the room, flabbergasted, "I…we…she was just…" I butt in, "We found her in the woods, some bandits were kicking the sh*t outta her."

Luke placed his hands on his hips, "Damn." Rebecca glared at me, "You just brought her here? She could be working for Carver!" I pointed an accusing finger at her, "Shut up! She's a little girl who needs help! And I don't know who the f*ck Carver is!"

Clementine shifted in Nick's arms a little, "I'm not working for anyone…I just wanna find my friend." Luke gave her a reassuring look, "We got a doctor right here, okay, you'll be fine." He then turned to his group, glaring, "Now what the hell is wrong with y'all? Okay, she's just scared!" Rebecca took a step closer to him, "We're all scared Luke, doesn't mean we can help anyone out there!"

I grit my teeth, "You helped me." Rebecca rolled her eyes, "I didn't care what they did to ya. You had a baby with you." I came closer to her, "F*ck you, b*tch." Luke tried to hold me back, "Hey now, don't do anything stupid."

I hit Luke's hand away, rather roughly. I then jabbed my finger at Rebecca, "You can shut up, she's a little girl." Carlos cut in, "Let me take a look at her." Clementine looked hesitant, but Luke gave her a gentle smile, "It's okay, go ahead he's a doctor."

The girl seemed to trust Luke…ish. So when Nick let her go, she followed Carlos into the kitchen. Luke shoved his hands in his pockets, and followed them. Pete shrugged and headed to do whatever Pete likes to do. Rebecca glared at me, "I knew you were gonna be a f*cking problem." She then walked off into her room, Alvin on her heels.

That left Nick and I alone in the room. He looked awkward for some reasons…shuffling his feet. He finally made eye contact with me, "So…you sure bringing her in was a good idea?" I frowned, "And leaving her out there alone was? Use your head Nick!"

He looked down, almost shamefully. I softened up on him a little, "She's ere now, not much we can do about it." When he looked up into my eyes again, I almost froze. I'll admit, his eyes were rather nice, a deep sparkly blue. Like Gabriella's, they seemed to dance. I quickly averted my own, blushing.

"Anyway," Nick started, "where did you learn to fight like that?" He had a bit of a smirk on his face. I shrugged, "My parents were overprotective, they had me learn judo at a young age so I could defend myself if I had to." Nick chuckled, "Damn. You can sing and you can fight, what else is there to know!?"

I took a small step closer, "That you have dirt on your nose." I then gently brushed a speck of dirt off the tip of Nick's nose, smiling a bit, "Better." I then walked away, my grin growing wider, and my cheeks getting hotter.

* * *

**A/N THE CLEMMY CLUE HAS ARRIVED! THE CLEMMY CLUE HAS ARRIVED! Hope you guys enjoyed, I had fun writing this chapter. Sorry if the whole fight wasn't that good, I'm not one for action scenes. BUT WHATEVS!**

**Leave a review, it helps a lot! Take Luck!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	7. The Heart Wants What It Wants

**A/N I am back my peeps! I missed you! Who wants to turn Monday into a human and murder its face? * Everyone raises his or her hands * That's what I thought.**

**I'm getting right into reviews because I have no idea what else to say!**

**Red Eyed Rabbit: You need to teach me how to lie one day.**

**Bubbles2k100: Nick and Christina is beautiful. Don't ever be ashamed of how much you ship it. I am NOT the best writer(s); I'm just really obsessed and…full of ideas. I have read through some of my old stories, and beat my head with a pillow because of how bad they were.**

**Guest: Well, I'm not having any other OCs besides Chrissy and Brie, sorry. But I like the idea! If you've read In The Moment, someone from Nick's past came into the story, and is still a big character in the sequel. (And yes people, I am talkin****g about Joy.)**

**BACK TO THE STORY!**

* * *

"Hey Luke!" I called. He turned around, smiling, "Yeah, Chris?" I placed my hands on my hips, "Do you guys ha…did you just call me Chris?" Luke's eyes widened in shock a little, and he began to scratch the back of his neck, "Uhhh…sorry 'bout that."

I waved my hand, "Naw, it's fine. It's just kinda…weird hearing it again." Luke chuckled a little, "What were you gonna ask me again?" I raised my eyebrow, "What? Oh yeah! Do you guys have running water by any chance?"

Luke shook his head, "No, sorry." I scoffed, "Damn." "You can probably clean up in the river nearby," Luke offered. I snorted, "I'd rather NOT bathe in a muddy river that people have pissed in, but thanks."

Luke blushed a little, causing me to laugh. I just had woken up, and my hair was a complete mess. I wanted to try to bathe if they had running water so I could manage my hair better, but clearly that wasn't happening.

I moved past Luke, "I'm gonna go get some food for Brie." With that, I slid into the kitchen. I started making the bottle, but I had no intention of singing and/or dancing this time. I started shaking the bottle, when I heard the door open.

I was surprised to see Clementine there; I offered her a smile, "Hey! What are you doing?" She shrugged, "Leaving." I stopped what I was doing, and gave her a weird stare, "Leaving? You just got the sh*t beat outta you, why are you leaving?" Clementine shrugged, "I have a feeling I'm not welcome here."

I chuckled, "I know the feeling, honey." She didn't respond at all, this girl was really confusing. But I guess she wasn't as bad as me, I'm sure most of these people were awfully sick of me. I finished shaking the bottle and came closer to Clementine, "Look, I know the people here are jackasses, and I want to leave as much as you do, but you still need time to recover."

She did this…weird scoff expression, "I can't take care of myself, I'm not just a little kid." I looked away from her, "I don't doubt it. I hate being underestimated just because I'm young."

Clementine, "How old are you?" I shrugged, "I'm sixteen." She crossed her arms, "Aren't you to young to be a mom?"

Huh? Oh, she's talking about Gabriella. I chuckled, "Brie's my sister." I guess it seemed off to Clementine, because she asked more questions.

"Where are you parents?"

"They died two days ago."

"Why are you here?"

"Luke and Alvin found me, and I nearly left but ended up almost fainting from exhaustion."

Clementine paced for a moment, probably trying to wrap her head around all that. I sighed, "I wouldn't ask you to stay if I could help it, but you really should wait until you're feeling better." Clementine tucked a strand of her curly hair behind her ear, "Do you think everyone else will be okay with it?"

I smirked, grabbing the bottle and walking towards the door. "They'll just have to deal with it," I said before leaving the room.

* * *

I was holding Gabriella while outside in the shed. On the wall was a rack full of knives and guns. I've always had a 'thing' for weapons, especially guns and knives. I took trap shooting in junior high and my freshman year in high school. Not to mention my judo practices, I was so good I got to practice with knives. I was very talented in both areas, no doubt about it.

I sort of smiled at the stock of toys, creepy as it sounds. I doubted the group would let me use any of them though. Well, not that it mattered, I would be leaving soon. Besides, even if I were staying, I wouldn't really 'obey' their rules. I was skilled with weapons, and I knew it.

I heard footsteps and glanced to the right. I wasn't surprised to see Nick come in carrying his rifle. He gave me a small smile, "Didn't know you were in here." I shrugged, "Now you do."

He stopped beside me, "Just came to put my rifle up." I stepped out of the way, allowing him to hang his gun on the wall. I couldn't stop thinking he was cute, but my eyes were REALLY on the guns.

Nick didn't leave when he put his rifle up, he just stood back and kinda just…watched me. I felt awkward, so I just stared at Gabriella, eye contact with both Nick and the wall of toys. I felt my cheeks get hot and my pulse speed up.

_Shut up, heart! _I yelled inside my head. I have never really blushed before, and now I seem to do it every time Nick was around me. I don't know why, and I know I shouldn't get attached to him. My thoughts constantly racing, and I felt this strange girliness inside me. It was just really weird.

Nick rocked back and forth on his feet, "How are you feeling?" Obviously, asking about my recovery. I bit my lip, "Better, I guess." Nick smiled, "You look it."

I raised my eyebrow at him, and he widened his eyes and shock and stuttered, "Not that you weren't looking good before, I mean, you always look good. I just mean like more…uh. I mean like, you look good like you look healthy and active and…"

I couldn't help but laugh at him, while he turned a deep shade of red. Well, THAT was interesting! I shrugged, "I know what you meant." Nick blushed harder, scratching the back of his neck, "Yeah…"

I looked down, sort of smiling, but then I felt something fall out of my pocket. I looked down and saw a folded up sheet of paper. It was the photo of my family.

Nick started to lean down, "I got it." In a rush, I bent down myself to grab the picture, but Nick beat me to it. His hand covered the photo, and instead of getting the picture, my hand came to a stop on Nick's hand.

We stayed there for a minute, our hands touching. I stared down at it, unsure of what to do. A voice in my head was saying not to move, and enclose my fingers on his hand, but I quickly pulled away, standing up.

"Sorry," both of us said at the same time, causing more awkwardness. Nick picked up the photo, and I was terrified he'd open it. But instead, he held it out to me, "Here."

It was resting in the middle of his palm, forcing me to have to reach over his fingers and get the paper. I hesitantly reached over to his hand, but something weird happened.

Instead of going over his hand, I went towards the side, and my palm came in contact with Nick's fingers. I slightly held his hand as I curled my fingers around the folded paper.

The weirdest part was, I didn't move away, so Nick closed his fingers around my small hands. And as the folded paper was trapped in my hand, my hand was trapped in Nicks.

Our eyes slowly moved up and met each other's, and I felt my heart race faster. We stared at each other for a while, holding hands. Then, realization hit me.

I quickly pulled away and sprinted past Nick. I left him flabbergasted in the shed, unable to wrap my head around what happened. Did I literally just hold hands with him? Why didn't I freak out and yell at him? Why do I keep blushing around him? What was happening?

* * *

**A/N Well, that was fun! You gotta admit, that was hella cute! I have to go to bed, so I won't do much of an outro, so please review! Take Luck!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	8. On My Own

**A/N I'm sorry for not uploading in a while, but I was trying to finish The Colors In Hell. And I did! BE PROUD OF ME READERS!**

**Anyway, I missed this story, and it's probably my favorite story I've written. The best part is I've only just started Spinning Heads; I have so much more to go! YAY!**

**I'm not doing reviews this time because of this story's absence, so…**

**LET'S CONTINUE!**

* * *

I slammed the door to my bedroom shut, collapsing on my bed with a confused look on Gabriella's small face. I let out a huge breath I didn't even realize I was holding. My face was flushed and my mind was twisted. What just happened back there?

We held hands. The answer itself seemed so simple and straightforward. That's usually what I roll with, but this was really complicated. Why was I the one the grabbed his hand? I could've easily grabbed the picture and avoid that, but I had to go on and hold his hand! And why did he return the act?

I didn't want to consider the fact I might like Nick. I mean, who gains feelings for someone who they just met? I thought it was impossible, because I don't believe in love at first site. Then again, that's way too exaggerated.

Number one, I didn't want anything to do with Nick when I first met him. I disliked him the most out of the crew when I first got here. And I knew what love was, and nothing I felt for anyone (besides Gabriella) now was love.

Despite that, I still found it impossible to become affectionate of someone you just met. I barely knew anything about Nick, and I don't intend on actually staying with these people. Even if I did like him, it wouldn't change my mind on staying.

Besides, it's not like Nick likes me either. I yelled at him the day I first met him because he didn't trust me. I had my reasons, and I don't regret what I did when he called what happened to my parents bullsh*t. But I couldn't help but feel a little guilty for what I said. He didn't like how a new person was staying almost as much as I didn't like joining a group of complete strangers.

But what if he DID like me? I mean, he did allow me to hold his hand without looking disturbed. Nick also seemed to change from wanting me gone to…wanting to carry me inside?

_The old man spoke first, "I'm sorry, missy, but I'm afraid you'll be stuck with us for a while." Luke looked at me, I could see the worry in his eyes, "You want me to take her , Nick?" Luke took a step forward, but Nick stopped him, maybe a bit to fast, "No, no, it's fine, I've got her."_

He did stop Luke a bit too fast. Like he was eager to carry me. I don't know much about Nick, but I know he isn't a very welcoming person. Maybe it was because I had a baby with me, or because he wanted to make sure I wasn't gonna do anything stupid. Though I strongly doubted it, maybe he liked me.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

* * *

I shuffled downstairs, having left Gabriella in my room. I felt like I had just woken up on a Monday, and had to get ready for school. Maybe it was Monday…Stupid as it sounds, even in the apocalypse, I hated Mondays. Always have and always will. My friends and I would always make the same stupid jokes.

_I wish Monday had a face so I could punch it._

_Monday wouldn't live for more than ten seconds if it was a human._

_Mondays is the week's period._

_If every day is a gift, I'd like to know where I can return the Mondays._

I never understood why they were still funny after we repeated them every week, but I never complained. I wallowed in misery due to the fact I wouldn't get to see my friends again.

It was just a group of me and three other girls. Everyone thought it was funny how the first letter of our names were the first four letters of the alphabet. It was Allison, Bridgett, Christina, and Delaney. I had one guy friend, Ross, but I didn't hang around with him a lot. Not that it mattered anymore…they were all probably long gone.

I spent the rest of the day in my room yesterday. Sarah brought me some food and we had a small discussion. But other than that, Gabriella was all I had for company. I didn't mind, I enjoyed playing around with her. I even got her to laugh for the first time!

I thought of Gabriella, cringing at the fact she was born into a world like this. I didn't want to think of her growing up in a world full of the undead. She still has yet to be in the presence of a hollow. Hollows are what I've grown to call them. The word 'zombie' is too video gamey.

I stayed in my room the whole day thinking about Nick. And about what happened yesterday. Though I didn't want to, I decided to finally talk to him.

I saw Carlos and Alvin playing chess in the living room. I think Sarah was in her room, reading. There was no sight of Nick. I didn't see Pete, Luke, Rebecca, or Clementine anywhere either.

The two men turned their attention to me as my feet hit the dusty floor. "Have you guys seen Nick anywhere?" I asked, casually. Carlos kept a straight face, "He and Pete took Clementine fishing earlier."

I mentally cursed inside my head, but I gave Carlos a curt nod and walked into the kitchen to get some food for Gabriella. I gave the door a push and it swung open. I was hoping for it to be vacant, but Rebecca was unfortunately seated at the table.

She wasn't really doing anything, just sitting there looking dazed. She was probably lost in thought, but broke free of her thoughts by my entrance. Immediately, her expression darkened, "What are you doing in here?"

"Getting Brie her breakfast," I responded with a neutral tone. Rebecca scowled, but said nothing. I made the bottle in silence, ignoring the deadly glares Rebecca gave me.

I was about to leave, when I stopped near Rebecca and snipped, "You can quit it with the looks, I don't plan on staying." She scoffed, "That's great, because we already wasted enough on you. Don't think your little baby has an affect on me."

I rolled my eyes, "I pity the poor child you're carrying." In truth, I doubted this lady's ability to care for this child like a mother. "At least my baby won't get torn apart and eaten before it learns how to talk, your sister doesn't stand a chance…like you."

If I didn't know any better, I would have slapped her. I grit my teeth at her, "Gabriella has a better chance surviving with just me and the hollows than she would with people like you. And I wouldn't underestimate my ability if I were you."

I didn't give her the chance to respond, and stormed out of the room. The sooner I leave, the better. In fact, I can just leave now. I nodded to myself, and settled on feeding Gabriella, and then leaving.

* * *

I had my heavy ass backpack on and Gabriella in my arms. Sarah came out of her room just as I was walking down the stairs. "What are you doing?" she asked swiftly. I turned to her and shrugged, "Leaving."

Sarah's eyes widened and she hurried to my side, "No! You don't have to leave! You can stay here with us, but please don't go." I bit my lip, feeling guilty, "I'm sorry, but I'm better off alone. Thanks for the help though." Sarah quickly hugged me and ran back into her room in despair.

I briefly explained my gesture, and was out the door. I didn't quite know where to go, but I'm sure I'll figure it out. I felt a little pang in my heart, I didn't get to talk to Nick about what happened, or say goodbye.

I pushed that away and disappeared into the trees. This is it, I was on my own.

* * *

**A/N Okay guys, don't give me hell for having Chris leave! Okay, it will turn out okay, got it? Good! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I'll update again soon! Please be sure to leave a review! Take Luck!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	9. A Bit Turned Around

**A/N Hey guys! Did ya miss me? No? You never do… Never mind my lonely life! I got some news! I'M GETTING MY BRACES OFF TOMORROW!**

**Three fudging years, people! They gots to go! I can't STAND them anymore!**

**I'm about to get my braces off, I'm half a month from turning fourteen, and I'm graduating middle school soon. YAY!**

**Anyway, enough about me, REVIEW TIME!**

**Batman: Because the group is too stupid to handle themselves without her.**

**Cristina: Please always helps! I bet you'll like this chapter!**

**FUN FACT! This story was inspired when I was roleplaying to make some future scenes in The Colors In Hell, and from the fact I wanted an important female character to have a baby to care for who was still growing up herself. BOOM! You got Christina and Spinning Heads!**

**LET'S CONTINUE!**

* * *

I spent the night in the woods, but I barely slept. I was on and off with keeping watch, considering I was the only one who could. I've never been alone before, and I'm not including Gabriella, because the best she can do is be adorable. I had to care for both of us at the same time where I was still growing up myself.

I was still thinking about Nick, feeling gloomy because I didn't get to talk to him. I knew it was stupid, but I couldn't stop thinking about our handholding issue. My brain was telling me it was accidental and I was stressing too much. But my heart was saying something else, I couldn't tell what.

I wanted to go back, I really wanted to return. But I just couldn't. They wanted me gone and I needed to protect Gabriella. This was about survival, what I _want _isn't part of all this now.

I trudged on through the woods, in search of something that may be useful. I finally came across a clearing, and a small stream running down the middle of it. I jogged over, but I realized my hopes got the best of me.

The whole area had scattered bodies everywhere. And not hollow bodies, humans. I didn't recognize anyone, but each of them were covered in bullet holes. At least one of the bullets on each body was located in the head. This was the work of a group, and not like those bandits that attacked me and Clementine, a group of men of tainted minds…pure evil. Suddenly, the hollows didn't seem so bad.

"Holy…sh*t…" I finally said.

I tripped over a few bodies while walking, a few of them were actually dead hollows, but I wasn't complaining. I just felt awful for the poor bastards that just died for no real reason. I didn't know why I was walking through all this mess, whoever did this might come back, and that would NOT be pleasant!

I was about to just turn away and run, but one body in particular caught my eye. It was leaning against a rock, hollows collapsed around him, and a bullet hole in the back of his head. I kneeled in front of him, and whispered his name.

"Pete…"

I didn't know Pete well, but I defiantly liked him. He and Sarah were my favorite out of the group of survivors. Both were kind and funny, but Pete was slightly perverted with his jokes. I couldn't complain though, I made dirty jokes all the damn time.

It felt wrong to leave him there, like I did my parents. I didn't have anything to dig with, so I couldn't bury him. Instead, I gathered up a sh*t ton of pebbles from the shore, and placed them around Pete's body. Time flew by, even though I'm sure I spent almost an hour doing this.

Once I was finished, I mumbled one last thing to him, "Rest in peace, Pete." With that, I started to walk away.

* * *

I had forgotten which way I had come, so I just went around Pete's body, and into the woods on the other side of the stream. I didn't have to walk for long before I heard some hollows.

At first, I wanted to creep off and hope they wouldn't hear and follow me. But another part wanted to kill any hollow nearby so the wouldn't find their way to Pete's body and feed off of it. I know he's dead, but he's still fresh meat.

I headed in the direction of the moaning, making sure I could keep Gabriella safe. I suddenly realized this would be the first time Gabriella's ever been in a hollow's presence. Well…the sooner the better.

I came to another clearing, but not one nearly as large as the one I had found Pete in, not even the cabin sized big. It was a tiny clearing with some old, worn, cellar smack in the middle of it. Only two hollows roamed in the area, nothing major.

I decided I should give the cellar a good going over, maybe there was something useful in there. I drew out my knife, and prepared to single-handedly take out these two hollows.

I quickly threw my knife into the standing hollow's head, piercing into its skull. I still cringed at the sound of the cracking bones. The other hollow was seated by the door, so I jogged over to the dead hollow and yanked the knife out of his head.

The other hollow, which seemed to be female, had risen to her feet and started to shuffle towards us. I didn't hesitate to send my knife flying right into her skull as well. I sighed as I walked over to retrieve my knife.

Once it was back in its socket, I took a look at Gabriella. She seemed to be in a trance, staring up at me with dreamy eyes. As much as I wanted to leave, I pushed the door to the cellar open.

The whole cellar was empty, of people anyway. My eyes traveled the room, and I could only assume it was an abandoned wine cellar. A still, boxes of wine grapes, empty jars of beer, and…a body?

I took a few steps into the cellar to get a closer look at it. I froze as my heartbeat increased. The face of the body raced through my mind, in search of a match. I quickly set Gabriella in an empty chair and rushed to his side.

I violently shook him, "Nick? Nick, wake up, dammit!" I heard a low groan come from his body, and I immediately reached for my gun. I didn't aim at Nick, but I turned the safety off just in case. I spoke to him once more, "Nick…?"

His eyes slowly pried themselves open; thankfully they were still icy blue. He looked upon me, as if trying to remember me. "Luke…?" he mumbled. I bit my lip to keep from laughing, "No Nick, it's me, Christina."

Nick put his head down, which was unfortunately on my lap. "Christina…" he moaned. "Where is Christina?" I saw five empty jars scattered around him. I picked one up and read the print on it. "Moonshine," I whispered to myself. I recognized it as a type of Whiskey, one that burns a lot. I put two and two together, Nick was drunk. Or at least he was and he was recovering.

Nick moaned my name again, and I realized I wasn't gonna be able to convince him who I was, so I went with the truth, "She…uh…she left." Nick's eyes widened a little as he stared at me. Then, he placed his hands over his face.

"Sh*t…" he swore silently. I felt a pang in my heart, like what I said was like a kick to his stomach. Did he really want me to stay? Why?

Maybe he likes me…

No! Neither of us could possibly have feelings for each other. I pushed my thoughts to the back of my head. I knew it was wrong, but I had to use his state to my advantage. "Why did you hold my…I mean…Christina's hand yesterday?" He gave me a look of confusion, and I partially hoped he wouldn't realize it was me.

Nick just shrugged, "I dunno…she grabbed mine first. I knew it was an accident, but I just…I couldn't just pull away." I let that sink in for a minute. Did he hold my hand because he thought he would offend me if he didn't? That would mean he just didn't want to hurt people's feelings. I don't know why, but my heart sunk at the thought.

I forgot who Nick thought I was, and I asked, "Are you like that with all the girls you meet?" Nick sighed, "If all the girls were like Christina, it'd be different." I swallowed, feeling on edge. "How so?" I asked carelessly. Nick finally sat up, and I hoped he still wouldn't recognize me.

Nick rested his elbows on his knees. He looked to be lost in thought. My heart pounded, like a fist trying to punch its way through my chest. Nick looked to be searching his head for an answer. Finally, he found one.

"Well she's…" Nick started, "she's not like other girls. She doesn't give a sh*t about what she appears to be to other people. She's not wreckless, but she's not uptight." That wasn't totally true, I could be very uptight at times.

Nick continued, "She's insanely badass, I mean, she kicked five grown men with weapons asses on her own. And even after her parents died, she's pulled herself through to protect that kid she has. She defended that little girl we found in the woods. No other girl I've ever known could ever be a match for her."

I felt my cheeks go warm; I didn't try to hide my flattery. I wanted to thank Nick and hug him. But he kept talking to me to my surprise. But this time, guilt ran through me.

"I kinda wanted to push her more just to see what it took for her to break. But I think of myself compared to her. She and I have lost about the same, but I'm the only broken who was broken. The way she yelled at me, I thought she already was. But she was really stronger. I guess I was just…jealous."

I felt like crying; he hand no reason to be jealous of me. I spoke with a raspy voice, "She was bent, not broken. When she lost people she loved…she used her sister and…she just learned to love again." **(P!nk reference!)** Nick shut his eyes, "I wish I could do that."

Nick's eyes didn't open, his chest simply and slowly rose and fell, like he was sleeping. It wasn't long before he slumped over, actually sleeping. I glanced at Gabriella, making sure she was both there and alive. She was admiring the rusty ceiling, absent-mindedly.

After checking, I moved over to Nick. I gently lifted his head off the cold, hard stone and rested it in my lap again. I softly lifted his hat off his head, and ran my fingers through his long, messy hair. I broke my own belief and let myself become close to him.

* * *

**A/N BOOM! I just shot you all right in the feels! I so funny! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, sorry if it was a bit rushed…hopefully all that damn cuteness made up for it! Please leave a review, I'd really appreciate it! Take Luck!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	10. Here To Stay

**A/N Hey guys! I still need a new intro, YOU HUANERS ARE ABSOLUTLY NO HELP! Why you no help meh get a new intro!? Whatever. Have you heard the news? (No, not that they bring from Heaven!) Why am I so musical today? Probably because I watched pitch perfect last night.**

**Anyway, I just started my new sequel to The Colors In Hell, so go check it out! Yes, it is a click story, but I convinced a cluke shipper to at least like the click ship. It's cuter than you think. Trust me, you'd like it. I think…what's going on with me today?  
**

**What am I saying, REVIEW TIME!  
**

**Cristina: Well Christina can be a really sweet girl if she wants to be.**

**EvaTheKnight: Thanks honey. Even though it was like a month ago.**

**TwdgFangirl34: I've taken too long to update my favorite story by myself. Just slap me now.**

**Anyway, I want to quickly say SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I know, it's been like two months! I feel awful because I love this story. It'll more difficult since I have more stories to worry about. **

**Now I'll make you guys happy and shut up so you can read.**

**ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

I was kind of playing with Nick's hair, twirling his waves gently. I would occasionally glance over at Gabriella to make sure she was still alive and okay. He still hasn't woken up, just laying in my lap, snoring silently. I'll admit, he looked cute when he was asleep. I knew I was being stupid, sitting here like this. The group was gonna come looking for him and that would put me and Gabriella back into danger. I guess I couldn't help myself, I don't know anymore.

I heard rustling in the woods, and automatically leaped to my feet. I grabbed my knife, yielding it in front of me. I silently jolted over towards Gabriella, scooping her into my arms. I saw some people trying to push their way through the brush surrounding the cellar. I shut moved out of sight so I could attack if I needed to.

I heard a soft voice, "There, that's where we were." Wait a minute, it sounded familiar. I poked my head out, and I saw Clementine leading the group towards us. I thought about the situation. I mean, I had just left the group. And now I was with Nick?

Well, technically the group was gonna see me regardless, so I was stuck in the situation. I slowly stepped out from behind the door. I saw Luke, who was right behind Clementine, widen his eyes. "Christina!" he called. The whole group followed quickly when he yelled my name. I snapped, "Keep it down, would you?!"

Luke and Clementine jogged towards me, the group kinda speed walking on their heels. Luke came to a stop in front of me, "You seen Nick?" I raised my eyebrow, "He's…literally right behind me." Luke automatically moved past me and towards Nick. I saw Sarah behind her father, she came out and approached me. "I thought you left…" she claimed. I nodded, "I know, I just ran into Nick and…I couldn't just leave him alone." Sarah smiled, "Well, it's good to see you again."

To my surprise, Sarah wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me. I was stiff for a moment, but I reluctantly hugged her back. I gave her a gentle pat, "It's uh…good to see you too, Sarah." She grinned up at me, "Are you gonna stay with us?" Carlos came up beside her, "Sweetie, Christina and her sister can't stay with us. The bad men could catch them too. We do not want that."

Sarah's face fell, "Aw…I wanted her to stay." I heard a voice say, "We'll stay." I froze when I realized it was my own voice I had heard. I then heard it again, "I mean, if it's alright with you guys." Sarah squealed, "Yes! Yes! Please!" Carlos raised his eyebrow, "Are you sure?" I nodded, not in control of my voice, "Yeah, as long as it's cool with you."

Seriously, why can't I control myself? What is keeping me here? This is a bad idea! Why am I doing this? I'm going to endanger Gabriella more than ever. I lost my parents, my friends, everyone else I care about. I am NOT losing my new sister. This was a one-way sign to death for one of us. What if I were to die? What would happen to Gabriella? Would I be able to trust somebody with her? Could I trust anyone with her ever? Maybe my old friends…if I ever saw them again. Dammit Chris, stop thinking like this! It's not safe! You're already losing it, no need to have another outburst.

Sarah squealed once more as she bounced up to Luke-who had just helped lift Nick off the ground and hugged him after realizing what happened to Pete-and said, "Christina wants to stay! She wants to stay!" Luke looked over at me, and I lightly blushed from embarrassment. He stared at me wide eyed for a moment, before uttering, "Uh…yeah, she can stay. It's alright with me!" Sarah jumped up and down before attacking me in another hug.

Carlos peeled her away, "Alright, sweetie, let's give Miss Christina some space." I uncontrollably spoke again, "I actually go by Chris…if you don't mind." Luke shrugged, "Sure thing." I bit my lip, "Thanks…"

* * *

I trailed back towards Nick, who had started to shuffle slowly instead of walk, feeling a little concerned he remembered our encounter in the cellar. He looked over at me, "Why did you stay?"

I stuttered, "I don't know." Nick narrowed his eyes at me, "That's not a real answer." I shot a small glare at him, "What do you want? A five page essay on why I decided to stay? You gonna grade me on it? Huh?" Nick held his hands up as if in surrender, "Okay, okay I get it! You don't wanna talk 'bout it!" I rolled my eyes, "Thank you!" Of course, sarcasm was hard to miss in my voice.

I bit my lip, "So…you don't remember anything while you were drunk?" Nick shook his head, "No, why? I mean, I know you found me and all, but…did I say something stupid?" I kind of giggled to myself, "No but…you said something." Nick raised his eyebrow, "Ah sh*t, what'd I say?" I laughed, "I'll tell you some other time."

Nick quickly took his hat off and ran his fingers through his hair. It reminded me of what I had done, playing with his hair while he was asleep. I then got an idea.

Before he put his hat back on, I jumped up and started to ruffle his hair around. "Gah!" he yelped as I messed his mullet up. I laughed, "Haha!" Nick turned to me, amused, "The hell was that?" I smirked, "I can be playful if I wanna be."

Nick laughed, "Well you messed up my hair." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, you look pretty, little girl." He smirked in a slightly flirtatious way, "You can't deny the fact I'm a damn fine man." I shrugged, "I didn't say I denied it." Nick pointed at me, "So you do think I'm attractive." I dramatically tossed my hair over my shoulder, "Not as attractive as me. I mean, I'm a motherf*cking sexy beast!"

Nick raised his eyebrow at me, "If you don't mind me asking, why do you swear around your sister?" I shrugged, "The world is f*cked, and even if it wasn't, swearing isn't the worst thing she would experience. I can live with it. By the end of the day, they're just words." Nick nodded, "Ah."

* * *

**A/N Hope you guys liked the chapter, sorry if it's a bit short…and if it sucks. I'm super tired, so I'm not doing a long outro so…**

***insert cool outro here***

**Please leave a review, it helps me a lot! I loves you! Take Luck!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	11. I Was Wrong

**A/N Hello my Huaners, I'm back with another chapter of Spinning Heads! I need a new intro ASAP! EFFIN HELP ME! Anyway, I've been getting new awesome ideas for this story, and I can't wait to eventually use them! WHOOP!**

**Now, let's get into the reviews!**

**Cristina: I'm glad it was the highlight of your night. I'm working up the relationship to where Christina will offer Gabriella for Nick to hold. So far, she only let's Sarah hold her. **

**TwdgFangirl34: I wanna call you the PeanutFangirl wannabe. It just sounds cute. Just know that NICK IS MINE! You may be Spiderman, but Batman, Joker, Catwoman, Batgirl, and Riddler are on my side! YOU WILL NOT STEAL NICKY FROM ME! I love you! Thanks for the advice, and Happy Birthday!**

**Addibobaddi: We can't be friends anymore. You cannot give me a new intro.**

**Anyway, I ain't doing no long intro, let's get right into it!**

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

We all been doing nothing but walking for the past two days. Well, we would stop to eat and set up camp each night. But we would get up super early in the morning. And I must say, not matter how urgent it could be, I will never be a morning person. I will legit cut somebody if they woke me up before nine. Nowadays, I was forced to get up at like, six. F*ck everything.

We just came to a stop because it was getting late. Plus, it had been a while since we had eaten and we were starving. Luke had cooked the remaining fish we had. To make the food last, each of us would have half a fish. I shoved mine down my throat so I could feed Gabriella. Sure, I got weird looks from everyone, but I had them excuse me. I basically told them to f*ck off.

I noticed while feeding Gabriella, that her clothing was getting really dirty. She was wearing a pink one piece foot baby clothing, whatever it's called. It was better than just being wrapped in a blanket and a diaper. I'll have to wash her clothes soon, though.

Whilst feeding Gabriella, I heard Luke announce, "Hey guys, did ya know Chris here can sing?" My head shot up as I turned to glare at him, "LUUUUUUUUKE!" Nick threw his head back and laughed, "Luke's right, she really can!" I turned to glare at him as well, "You guys were spying on me!" Nick shrugged, "So? It doesn't change the fact that you can sing." Rebecca (who I had made my peace with) smirked at me, "Really?"

Sarah smiled, "Yes! Christi- I mean, Chris has a very pretty voice!" I did a half glare, half smile at Sarah, "C'mon Sarah, don't do this to me!" Luke grinned, crossing his arms, "Sing something!" I glared at him again, and I sang, "Something!" The whole group, except Clementine, began to laugh. I'm 110% sure that girl hates me. I don't really care though, she is kind of a pain in the ass.

Luke rolled his eyes, "We're not gonna stop bugging you until you sing, so you might as well get it over with." I mimicked him rolling his eyes, "If I sing, will you shut the f*ck up? Luke lifted his hands up, as if in surrender, "Sure thing." I smirked, knowing the perfect song to sing, "Alright assholes, you asked for it."

**(S&amp;M by Rihanna. Guilty pleasure song.)**

**Na na na, come on**  
** Na na na, come on**  
** Na na na, na na come on**  
** Na na na, come on, come on**  
** Come on, na na-na na come on**  
** Na na na, come on**  
** Na na na, na na, come on**  
** Na na na, come on, come on**  
** Come on, na na na na**

**Feels so good being bad**  
** There's no way I'm turning back**  
** Now the pain is for pleasure**  
** 'Cause nothing can measure**

**Love is great, love is fine**  
** Out the box, out of line**  
** The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more**

**'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it**  
** Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it**  
** Sticks and stones may break my bones,**  
** But chains and whips excite me**

**'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it**  
** Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it**  
** Sticks and stones may break my bones,**  
** But chains and whips excite me**

**Na na na come on, come on, come on,**  
** I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on**  
** I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on**  
** I like it, like it come on, come on, come on**  
** I like it, like it**

**Love is great, love is fine**  
** Out the box, out of line**  
** The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more,**

**'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it**  
** Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it**  
** Sticks and stones may break my bones,**  
** But chains and whips excite me**

**Na na na come on, come on, come on,**  
** I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on**  
** I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on**  
** I like it, like it come on, come on, come on**  
** I like it, like it**

**S, S, S &amp; M, M, M**  
** S, S, S &amp; M, M, M**

**Oh I love the feeling you bring to me**  
** Oh, you turn me on**  
** It's exactly what I've been yearning for**  
** Give it to me strong**  
** And meet me in my boudoir**  
** Make my body say ah, ah, ah,**  
** I like it, like it**

**'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it**  
** Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it**  
** Sticks and stones may break my bones,**  
** But chains and whips excite me**

**'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it**  
** Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it**  
** Sticks and stones may break my bones,**  
** But chains and whips excite me**

**Na na na come on, come on, come on,**  
** I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on**  
** I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on**  
** I like it, like it come on, come on, come on**  
** I like it, like it**

**S, S, S &amp; M, M, M**  
** S, S, S &amp; M, M, M**  
** S, S, S &amp; M, M, M**  
** S, S, S &amp; M, M, M**

The whole group started to stare at me, shocked. I don't know f they liked my voice, surprised by my song choice, or both. I heard laughter coming from most people, except Clementine, Carlos, and Sarah. Sarah was smiling, absentmindly. Clementine looked pissed off, she always does. And Carlos gave me a look of disappointment, asshole. I never liked Carlos, which sucked because I adore Sarah.

Carlos glared at me, "That was not appropriate Christina." Carlos didn't call me by my nickname, which I took as a slight offense. I rolled my eyes, "So? I'm sure everyone here knows what sex is." Carlos shook his head, "No, Sarah does not know so I would appreciate it if-" I cut him off, "Good, now you can tell her what it is." Sarah turned to stare at her dad, "Daddy, what is _segs_?" I smirked, "Yeah, Carlos. What is it?" Carlos stood up, glaring even harder, "This kind of behavior will not be tolerated. There will me no more provocative words or songs coming from you, Christina!"

I stood up myself, beyond sick of this guy. I marched up to Carlos, poking my finger at his chest. "Listen here, asshole," I snapped. "I'm not gonna take this kind of sh*t from you. I only take orders from my parents, but my parents are dead so..." I widened my eyes, realizing what I had just said. I felt tears start to form, and they quickly began to slip out of my eyes. I forced out the last few words, "So just f*ck off!" I then turned around and sprinted into the woods, not caring I didn't have Gabriella with me. Sobs shook my body, and I ignored the voiced calling my name.

I stopped after about two minutes, and I sank down against a tree and started to cry. I thought I was recovering from my parents' deaths. But I guess I was wrong. I missed them, f*cking hell I missed them! I knew I was still just a kid, I needed them. But they were gone, I couldn't get them back.

I heard footsteps, and I heard my name again, "Chris!" I could feel the person crouch in front of me. "Chris?" I snapped, "Go away." I heard the voice again, "Chris, are you okay?" I felt that person touch me on the shoulder. I reacted, in no control what I was doing. I yelled, "I said GO AWAY!" I then swung my hand at the person, my nails digging into the skin and cutting the person. I looked up and realized I had just scratched Nick.

My eyes widened as Nick let go of whatever he was holding. He quickly grabbed where I had scratched him, groaning in pain. I immediately stuttered, "Nick, I'm so sorry!" He turned his head to look at me, his eyes filled with fear. I stared into them, equally as scared. I repeated myself, "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, Nick! I didn't mean it!" I tucked my head into my knees, sobbing louder, "I'm sorry!"

I heard Nick's voice, "I thought...you might want her." I looked up to see he was awkwardly offering me Gabriella. He seemed uncomfortable, holding a baby. He said, "I'm not really good with kids." I did a half smile, "Neither am I, most of the time." I took Gabriella from him, cradling her in my arms. Nick hesitantly took a seat beside me, watching me closely. I wanted to tell him I wouldn't hurt him again, but what I did, I had no control over. It just happened. I don't know how, it just did.

I sniffed, "I want them back." Nick tried to calm me, "I know." I hiccupped, "How am I supposed to keep Gabriella alive without them? I was wrong...I can't do this!" I felt Nick put his arm around me, thought it felt kind of shaky. He was probably worried I would scratch him again.

I heard him soothe, "It'll be okay, Chris. I'll be okay." I sniffed again, but I leaned my head on Nick's shoulder. I accepted the comfort he offered, feeling warmer with him being there. Something about him made me feel safer and happier. I shut my eyes as he rubbed my shoulder. "It'll be okay," he said again. I slightly smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N I don't know if that was funny, scary, or adorable to you guys. Let me know in the reviews! **

***insert cool outro here***

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review, it helps me out a lot. Love you guys! Take Luck! **

**ROBIN OUT!**


	12. No One Suspects A Thing

**A/N Hey huaners! I'm finally updating this story! I'm trying to get everything updated before I work on other stories. I'm really sorry for being absent for so long. I miss writing.**

**I'll just go ahead and do some reviews.**

**TeamNickVanillaIce93: Nick is so awkward! I LOVE IT!**

**Addibobaddi: I'm not trying to get rid of you, last time I checked. **

**Prettyprincess45: Well, welcome to Spinning Heads!  
**

**Not gonna continue this intro much so…LET'S CONTINUE!**

* * *

Nick had finally gotten me up and led me back towards the group. I noticed the giant scratch I left on his face bleed, feeling bad about what I did. "Hey, I'm sorry for…you know…scratching you." Nick shrugged it off like it was nothing, "I get it." I still felt kinda bad.

We eventually made it back to the group, whom were all giving me the stick eye. Luke immediately noticed the cut on Nick's face. "Jesus, man what happened to ya?" I stared at my shoes awkwardly, my heart pounding in my chest. Nick answered, "Ran into a tree branch, damn thing cut me."

I frowned, why was he lying for me? I just let it happen, though I probably shouldn't. Carlos came closer to Nick, examining the injury. He frowned, "It seems odd that a tree would do this." Nick rolled his eyes, "I was carrying a f*cking child, I wasn't looking where I was going." I felt like I should've stepped up and said I scratched him, but I didn't. I was already on thin ice with everyone.

Carlos continued to examine the scratch, then backed away. "It's not too deep, it won't need stitches. Just put pressure on it for a while." Nick nodded, "Got it." Carlos then offered him a rag to hold on the cut. Nick took the rag, pressed it on his cut, and simply walked away. Carlos then turned his attention to me, "Don't pull anything like that again, Christina." I glared at him, remembering why I ran off in the first place, "Eh, f*ck you too."

I left him before he could respond, sitting beside Sarah. I noticed Clementine out of the corner of my eye. She was giving me suspicious look, she always kinda does. I'm still pretty damn sure she hates me. For what reason, I don't know. Her being with us made me regret sticking around, I would never be able to trust her with Gabriella.

Sarah gave me a look of confusion as I sat beside her. "Why did you ran away?" she asked me. I shrugged, "I got upset because I missed my parents, Sarah. Plus, your dad was being a giant douche." Sarah raised her eyebrow, "What's a douche?" I chuckled a little, "It's a very rude person, just don't go repeating it in front of you dad." Sarah frowned, but shrugged, "Okay."

I rocked Gabriella in my arms as Sarah made little pictures in the dirt. "What were they like?" she asked. I frowned, "Excuse me?" Sarah looked up from her dirt pictures, "What were your parents like?" I felt offended at first, but I remembered Sarah was still very innocent. May as well let her off the hook on this one.

"They were very overprotective, they put me in judo classes so I would know how to defend myself. They never really let me go on dates either. It was annoying, but I didn't mind. They were great people." Sarah smiled, "That's nice."

I continued, "I get most of my personality from my dad. We both would get pissed off at the smallest things. I did do a better job of controlling my anger though." I knew I was failing at controlling my anger, considering what I did to Nick. "I think my mom was a little jealous of how close I was to my dad." Sarah giggled, "That's funny." I sighed, "They should still be alive. They should be taking care of Brie, not me."

Sarah patted me on the shoulder, "You're a good big sister. I think you'll do a good job." I smiled at those words, "Thanks Sarah."

I heard Luke's voice, "Alright guys, it's about time to hit the hay!" Sarah and I stood up and took our places in the group. Luke sighed, "We'll each take shifts in taking watch again, whose first?" I don't why I did it, but I lifted my hand up, "I'll do it."

I was given a weird look from everyone, considering I've made it clear I love sleep. Luke shrugged, "Okay then, Chris takes first watch." Clementine frowned, "Should we be letting her take first watch?" I glared at her, "I'm taking first watch, big deal. If you're so concerned, I'll wake you up for second watch. How's that?" Clementine rolled her eyes at me, causing Luke to step in. "C'mon Clem, she's not gonna hurt anyone."

Clementine rolled her eyes again, "Whatever. I don't trust her." I shrugged it off, I don't trust her either. Luke tried reasoning with Clementine, causing me to just walk off.

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER**

I shook Clementine awake, I had just finished my watch. I surprisingly wasn't that tired. It took a few good shakes to get her up. Once her eyes opened, I moved back. "You're turn to take watch." Clementine frowned at me, wiggling her way out of the sleeping bag.

She walked past me, hitting my shoulder a little. I placed Gabriella in the little basket next to my sleeping bag, pulling a blanket on top of her. She was already asleep, I just had to pray she wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night. I then stood up and leaned against a nearby boulder, watching Clementine.

She took notice of that, "What do you want?" I shrugged, "I'm giving you the chance to leave, if you want it." Clementine narrowed her eyes at me, "What, you want me to leave?" I shrugged again, "Hey, you said it, not me."

Clementine glared at me, "You really hate me, don't ya." I rolled my eyes, "I think it's you that hates me." Clementine looked like she wanted to rip my throat out, "I'm not an idiot, I know you did that to Nick." I crossed my arms, "Don't be so sure of yourself. Even if I did to that to Nick, I could do way worse to you, honey. Don't do something you'll regret."

Clementine just rolled her eyes at me, and returned to her post. I narrowed my eyes at her, but I laid down in my sleeping bag. I don't know why I threatened her the way I did, but I didn't regret doing that.

* * *

**A/N That's not creepy…Tell me, who would you side with? Clementine or Christina? If I wasn't the writer, I wouldn't know…is that weird? I dunno.**

***Insert cool outro here***

**Please leave a review, make meh smile! Huanna says take luck!  
**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	13. The Man On The Bridge

**A/N I suppose I should give an explanation for my brief absence… Um… I have nothing really. I mean, I just never got around to updating anything. I have a few reasons why.**

**High school has just started for me, and it's been pretty time consuming. I end up coming home at 2 pm, but I am always tired. Waking up at 5 am isn't fun guys. Not at all.**

**I am not feeling well. I have been getting slightly sick for a few days and it goes on and off. It's not serious or anything, nothing that would keep me home for the day, but I'm still not up to doing much.**

**My computer is messed up. My friend (not mentioning names) tried to download a mod onto my computer and now it's all screwed. Now, I am not mad at my friend and she has apologized many times. I forgive her. But it takes like 40 minutes to upload a chapter because it's so backed up. And I'm not a very patient person…**

**I do apologize and I will say now I will not be uploading frequently. I am just to out of it to write anything, and when I try to write, I get bored or tired. **

**My main goal is to upload twice a week at the very least. Please be accepting if I don't.**

**Now, let's read some reviews.**

**Guest: I appreciate you telling me this. I do have a few reasons why I do it though. I do it to annoy people. Telltale does it so I do it. And the looks? That I will work on. Now, I do try to have flaws in my characters. For example Joy- alcoholic and annoying. Faith- mentally unstable. Haley- alcoholic and former junkie. Christina is meant to look like a Mary Sue now to trick people, you'll see why in the future. I'll try to fix myself though! Thank you!**

**Red Eyed Rabbit: Improvising. It's my secret. I don't plan for sh*t…usually.**

**Twdgfangirl34: She is bae…no homo.**

**Now, I improvised the chapter so sorry for some choppy…ness…whatever.**

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Did Clementine stay with the group? Yes. Does she still hate me? Probably. Do I give a f*ck? No. I've been crazy exhausted from all this walking and caring for a baby and dealing with all the sh*t coming out of Carlos's mouth. I looked a lot like a hollow, probably. Somebody just drench me in hollow blood.

Luke had mentioned a nearby bridge that led up to the mountains, so that's what we were all looking for. We all came across this gorge, and the mountains were spotted on the other side! I felt a wave of relief hit me, those mountains were the haven of Gabriella. We should lose Carver, whoever he is, up there. That's what Luke said anyway.

It hit me, I didn't know who this Carver guys was. Why was this group running from him? What did he do? How is he a bad man? I've never even seen this guy. From what I was told, he was at the cabin while everyone was looking for Nick and Pete. Sarah and Clementine were still at the cabin. Apparently he saw a picture of Sarah, and he left.

Whoever he was, he wasn't your average bandit, much like the ones that killed my parents. He was much worse. I just didn't know what he was capable of. Something tells me it's far from my capability. I'll have to get some more information about this Carver guy.

Clementine had climbed up on a rock, pulling out her binoculars and getting a better look on what was on the other side. We could see the mountains, but the bridge was nowhere in sight from out position. Luke pulled out his map, skimming it. He glanced up at Clementine, "See anything?"

I heard Alvin mumble, "She better see something, we've been walking for a damn week." I smirked at him, "Couldn't agree more." Clementine finally answered, "There's a building on the mountain." I frowned, "What's it look like?" It better not be overrun, we need shelter. "It's big," Clementine answered matter-o-factly. Luke smiled, "That sounds like a good place to spend the night."

Clementine kept looking, "There's a lift or…something." Luke looked back up at her, "Chair lift. Must be that ski resort." Clementine lowered her binoculars, sighing, "I've never been skiing." I saw Luke smile at her, he's been taking a liking to her. Not to lie, Clementine and Luke have been sticking to each other like glue. Despite our little rivalry, it was kinda cute.

Alvin also smiled, "Bec and I went once." That caused Rebecca to laugh, "It wasn't pretty." I could just picture Rebecca tripping on her skis and tumbling down a snowy hill as Alvin chased her. Apparently Sarah had the same image in her head because we both snickered at the same time.

Clementine continued to search for the bridge. Sarah was holding Gabriella, a huge grin of her face. I saw Nick in the background, looking in my direction. The scratch on his face was still there, causing me to feel guilty for hurting him. I gave him a look of sympathy, only to have him look away.

"I can see the bridge!" Clementine declared. Everybody was alerted by that, heads shooting up at her. "Does it look passable?" Luke asked eagerly. Clementine paused, "I think so." Luke sighed, "Good.

She continued to look around, "There's a little house by the bridge." _Probably a shed or something. _Carlos frowned, "How big is it?" Clementine turned at gave him a look that said 'are you serious' and snarled, "I said it was a little house by the bridge." There's one thing Clementine and I have in common, we both cannot stand Carlos.

"We have to cross that bridge. Let's go," Carlos declared. Now standing, I narrowed my eyes at him, "We can't all go sprinting across that thing. If we get spotted out there, we're gonna get trapped." Carlos glared at me, "Going around that thing will take too long." Luke butt in, "Yeah but, we got now idea who's out there. Look, I'll sneak across, make sure it's clear before we bring the whole group over."

That sounded solid to me, but Carlos HAD to argue. "You think spitting up the group is a good idea?" Luke smirked, "Well I never said it was a GOOD idea, but it's better than risking everyone at once." Alvin nodded, "What's your plan?" Luke placed his hand on Clementine's shoulder, "Clem and I can scoot across low and slow, make sure no one's waitin' for us on the other side."

Alvin frowned, "We'll have a tough time covering you from back here." Luke shrugged, "Well, we'll just turn back if it gets hairy." Carlos frowned at Clementine, who was smiling at herself. He sighed, "Clementine should stay here, she's…" Luke glared at him, "She's what?" Carlos grit his teeth, "She's just a little girl, Luke." Luke crossed his arms, "She's a VALUABLE little girl." Clementine snapped, "You're not my dad, Carlos."

Carlos glared at her, "And you are lucky you're not my daughter." Clementine rolled her eyes, "Thank God." Luke chuckled at that, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't laugh too. I kept noticing Nick just sitting there, staring into the distance. I removed myself from the area as Carlos continued his dumb rant.

"Hey," I said as I sat beside Nick. He glanced at me, then looked away without saying anything. I felt bad for him, he just lost his uncle, Carver's chasing after his group, and I did scratch him a few days ago. Whenever I got upset and avoided talking to anyone, my mom would place her hand on my shoulder and tell me everything was alright.

I knew Nick and I were very different people, and he probably doesn't like people normally touching him. He was drunk last time I touched him. But he didn't seem to mind hugging me after I ran off so…maybe he wouldn't mind it too much. I slowly lifted my hand up and gently placed it on his shoulder. Nick flinched at the contact, but he didn't push my hand away, that was good.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, though he clearly wasn't. Nick simply shrugged in response. Whenever I wanted to get someone to talk, I used sarcasm. I nudged him, "Are you deaf or did you forget the English language?" I noticed him snort, but he still didn't say anything.

About five super cringy minutes Nick finally spoke, "Chris, what was it like when your parents died?" That hurt. That really really hurt. I actually would've scratched him if he already wasn't. I snapped, "I never said goodbye to my mom and I left my dad to die, take a wild f*cking guess!"

Nick looked back down at me, but he didn't look away, "I treated my uncle like sh*t, ran away after Clem tried to help him, and I still never got to say goodbye. Do you know how that feels?"

It didn't matter how many times he apologizes after this, I will remember what he is saying now. I grit my teeth, "You're a grown man Nick, I'm sixteen and already being forced to protect a baby. Do YOU know how that feels?" I kinda regretted saying that. I wanted to come over here and comfort him. Now we were fighting.

I could feel his eyes burning into my own, "You never had an abusive father who would torment you and your mother right in front of you!" Every word he was saying was like a fist right in my stomach. I felt my hands curl into balls and my teeth clench together. " You have a group here Nick, a family. People who care about you and would take a bullet for you. Everybody here cares for you."

At this moment, I had risen from my sitting position and was on my feet. I was doing everything within myself to avoid yelling. "I have a baby, Nick. A baby! I'm sure half the group would've care if I was gone! I'm putting my sister and myself in danger staying here! I shouldn't even be here!"

Nick and I locked eyes for a second, and I said my last few words, "And just so you know, Pete isn't just sitting back at the stream rotting. I made sure he was taken care of properly. You're welcome, asswipe." Nick frowned up at me, "Why do you do all this for us? Why did you stay? Why did you save Clem? I wouldn't have."

I had gotten my anger out, so I wasn't as harsh as before, "That was before Clementine hated my guts." Nick shrugged, "You clearly don't like us, so why stay?" I rocked back and forth on my feet, "I do like you guys…except for Clementine and Carlos. But…" I desperately wanted to tell Nick about what happened in the cellar, that what he had said is what really kept me here.

"I missed Sarah," I said. Nick raised his eyebrow, "You missed Sarah? That's it?" No. That wasn't it. Don't get me wrong, I did miss Sarah, but I didn't come stick around for her. Maybe I should just tell him the truth. "Uh…"

"The hell is that?!" Alvin suddenly snapped. I spun around to find him looking through the binoculars in the direction of the bridge. Carlos frowned, "What is it?" Nick bounced up, grabbing his rifle and sprinting for the bridge. I instantly went chasing after him.

"Nick, wait!" I called as he bolted through the bushes and onto the bridge. I chased him across, but finally froze at the center of the bridge. Luke and Clementine were right past a pile of junk that Nick had stopped behind. I saw a man behind Luke and Clementine, and I saw a rifle in his hands.

Luke turned around and started to wave his arms at Nick. Oblivious to him, Nick aimed his gun at the man, causing the man to aim as well. The last thing I heard was Clementine yelling, "DON'T SHOOT!"

**BAM!**

The man stumbled off the bridge.

* * *

**A/N Did I ever give a crap about Matty? HELL NO! Was I okay with Nick killing him in the game? HELL YES! Buuuuuuuut we'll have to see what a certain someone thinks of Nick's actions. And what Christina will do to that certain someone to take care of Nick…I'll stop talking now.**

**Insert cool outro here**

**Please leave a review, and tell me what your favorite thing about Chris is. Take Luck!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	14. Little Catfights

**A/N Did I say I was gonna update daily? Yeah. Did I forget to update yesterday? Yep! Why? BECAUSE I'M A LAZY IDIOT!**

**Promise I'll update twice tomorrow! If I'm not a lazy ass...**

**I only got one review on last chapter...better than none. But please give this story a chance! I'm planning on rewriting it when I'm done, turning it into a real book! So please review!**

**LET'S GET INTO IT!**

* * *

Luke angrily marched over to Nick, but that was oblivious to him. Nick gasped, "Did I hit him? Where is he?!" Luke glared at him, "I told you not to shoot!" Nick stared at him wide eyed, "What?! Who was that guy!" Clementine glared as well, "Why did you shoot?" Nick shot daggers at her, "He pointed a gun at me!"

Luke groaned, "Dammit Nick, I told you not to shoot!" I butt in, "Shut up! Both of you!" Luke and Nick turned to look at me, unamused, "Luke, if you for some reason waltzed up to that guy and instantly trusted him or some sh*t like that, I'm gonna smack you!" Luke frowned at me, "I didn't just instantly trust that man, but-"

I threw my hands up, "Forget it! Let's just get off this bridge." The three frowned, but followed me off the bridge, the group not far behind. Once we made it to the other side, Rebecca instantly went to sit on some nearby log. She took deep fast breaths, "Who the f*ck...was that back there?" Luke sighed, "I don't know." Alvin frowned, "Looked like he had a gun on you." Clementine groaned, "Everybody calm down."

Alvin turned his attention to Clementine, "What'd you see Clem, was that guy gonna shoot?" Nick and Luke were still fighting it out over there. Meantime, I was getting Gabriella

"F*ck you, Luke! You've been on my case the whole week!"

"And why do you think that is, Nick?"

"Because you're an asshole!"

I couldn't take it anymore, "For God's sake, SHUT UP!" The whole group turned to look at me, shocked. Why? I have no idea, they should be used to my opinionated self. "I didn't see exactly what happened, but Nick might've just saved your asses! And y'all are fighting like a bunch of kids! GROW UP ALREADY!" The group seemed to take that to heart, except for Clementine. She didn't seem to like the idea of the group listening to me, so she loudly said, "He wasn't gonna do anything!" And like the idiots they were, they believed her.

Nick induced more argument, so I just took Gabriella to the station we were standing right next to. There was a bench by the door, so I sat there instead of going inside. I wasn't going to be an idiot. If there was a hollow(s) in there, I'm pretty damn sure the group would stare in shock instead of helping me. Even though the place had a bunch of windows, glass could easily break under the strength of a hungry human. And hollows weren't humans. The group still would just stare in shock if I was attacked.

I got this funny image, of a sh*t ton of hollows breaking through the glass and just piling on top of me, and I pictured Clementine pulling out a phone and just recording me getting eaten, tweeting #dead or some f*cked up sh*t like that. What made it so ridiculous is that social media and electronics were gone now, useless. Still funny in my mind. I couldn't help but chuckled to myself.

That probably wasn't a good thing. I was laughing at a girl that hated me filming my death. That's just f*cking creepy. I may have had a small desire to die when I thought too much about my parents, but my will to protect Gabriella was much stronger. I had to fight for her. I couldn't let ANYTHING end my life.

I looked up to the sky to pray to my parents. I whispered, "I promise you, there is only one thing that will EVER kill me. And it's me. And I have no wish for death." I felt confident about that. Like I could actually keep that promise for sure. I won't live forever.

Facing forward again, I saw Nick approaching me. He stopped in front of me and I raised my eyebrow, "Can I help you?" Nick shrugged, "Just wanted to say thanks for backing me up there."

Rolling my eyes, I snipped, "Don't think I was helping you back there, I was just looking on the logical side of things. I almost hate to break this to ya, but your group if full or morons." Nick opened his mouth, about to say something against me, but shut it. After a few awkward seconds Nick sighed, "Can't argue with that." I stared at him, "Do you wanna sit or are you just gonna stand there and look like a jackass?" Nick smirked, "You're hogging the bench."

I raised my eyebrow, "You could've asked my to scoot over." Nick shrugged, "I don't want to bug you in case you're PMSing." I glared at him, "Has your mom ever taught you to never say that to a girl?!" Nick held his hands up, "Well I thought you were a badass so, I thought you could handle it." I gave him an unamused look, "If this is you trying to flirt with me...you'd have a better job solving a rubix cube to turn me on than your flirting skills." **(iiSuperwomanii reference) **Next thing you know, Nick and I were just cracking up.

We kinda just sat there, joking around and Nick sad attempts to flirt, which also led to more humor. And guess how it ended! CLEMENTINE SHOWING UP!

I gave her a smart ass look, "Why are you in my personal space?" Clementine scowled, "I'm going in the station to get some food. The man said there was some canned stuff in here." I snickered, "And you believed him? Now I see why those bandits were attacking you and I had to save your ass. Was a waste of time I'll tell you.".

I swear! I f*cking swear! I could hear my girlfriends just screaming behind me, "OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH DAAAAAAAAAAAMN!" I could see Nick stifling his laughter out of the corner of my eye. Clementine shot daggers at us, "Hey, it's not my fault both of your families are dead." With that, she lifted her chin and walked in a matter-of-fact way into the station. I could feel my anger boiling in me. And by the looks of it, Nick was feeling exactly the same.

He snapped, "I can see why you hate her now." I shook my head, gritting my teeth, "It's vise versa. I don't hate her, but she is REALLY PUSHING IT!" Nick and I both let out a synchronized sigh. I spoke again, "I mean, the only people I hate are the bastards that got my parents killed." Nick frowned, "What exactly DID happen to your parents?" I narrowed my eyes at him, "What about yours?"

"My mom got bit buy a girl we rescued and I had to kill her."

That hurt.

"My mom was shot by a bandit trying to escape from Gabriella, and I had to hid under her body for cover."

The guilt ate me every day.

"My dad was a sh*tty dad, he probably got drunk and went to go make out with some lurkers or some nasty sh*t like that."

That almost made me laugh.

"I took Gabriella and left my dad behind. I came back to find him dead. That's when Luke and Alvin found me."

I patted the picture in my pocket.

Nick sighed, "You know what happened to Pete so..." I gave him a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry Nick." I rested a comforting hand on his shoulder, because he clearly felt uncomfortable talking about his family to an almost stranger. I guess we weren't really strangers. I didn't feel like we were strangers. I felt this abnormal closeness to him. And I'll be honest, it kinda scared me. I've seen movies where there's a guy and a girl in some kinda predicament. Like, their parent's hate each other, or one is a supernatural being, or they're in a deadly situation (like the apocalypse I'm in) and they fall in love and outdo the dilemma and they live happily ever after. This. Is. Reality. I didn't want to be close to anyone, but I just couldn't help it.

Nick had turned his head and we were staring at each other, and he kinda leaned in a little. I slowly leaned too, not that I had control over myself. Literally, my mind was not in control of me, and there was nothing I could do to stop myself. Thankfully, Clementine (I know, weird how Clementine does me a favor) burst out of the cabin and yelled, "FOUND FOOD!"

* * *

**A/N Clem, I know you hate Chris, but WHY YOU RUIN THE MOMENT! Oh wait, I wrote this! HA! I almost forgot. Hope you guys liked this chapter, I know I waited last minute for it. PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME ACTUALLY WANT TO WRITE! LIKE, I HAVE NEEDS TOO! I'm gonna go pass out now. And by pass out, I'm gonna scoll through Instagram and watch youtube for two hours. (it's 1:20 am here)**

**Take Luck!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


End file.
